


一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

by faurschou



Series: 世袭疯人 The Hereditary Insanity [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Canon, Crossover, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faurschou/pseuds/faurschou
Summary: 1898年，奥地利-匈牙利的伊丽莎白皇后之死。“谁生活过、思考过，谁就不可能不在灵魂深处傲视人寰；谁有过知觉，永逝的岁月幽灵便会不时来拨动他的心弦；他已不再为任何事着迷，回忆的蛇蝎将不给他休息，悔恨将会不停地去噬咬他。”
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: 世袭疯人 The Hereditary Insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. 访客

**Author's Note:**

> 致敬加西亚·马尔克斯。  
> 灵感源于 [@Saakaanaa](https://weibo.com/p/1005055938217310) 创作的[同人图](https://ftp.bmp.ovh/imgs/2020/08/847b6749c2fe24c4.jpg)，一言以蔽之：皇后杀了皇后。  
> 斜体部分出自文献，但不完全符合史实。

因为我在古米亲眼看见西比尔吊在笼子里。孩子们问她：“你要什么，西比尔？”  
她回答道：“我要死。”

——T.S. 艾略特，《荒原》

奥匈帝国的伊丽莎白皇后遇刺那一天，照例在清晨五点起床，经过冷水浴和按摩后，进行每日必不可少的功课：梳理头发。皇后以宗教般的虔诚侍奉自己的一头秀发：每隔三周便以白兰地、鸡蛋清和香精彻底洗涤，该仪式往往持续一整天；每日的常规护理则占据至少三小时。“ _人人都知道，我是我头发的奴隶，_ ”她曾对康斯坦丁·克里斯托马诺斯说，“ _我愿为它死去。_ ”后者常在皇后理发时与她进行希腊语会话练习。他记载道，皇后丰美的栗色秀发仿若一匹绸缎，足以将她全身包裹其中；当它从宫廷理发师弗兰西丝卡·“范妮”·费法利克夫人的手臂倾泻而下时，如同飘逸的溪流。

在那个不祥的清晨，范妮并未察觉任何异样。皇后同往常一样接受了她的服务，并在目睹银盘中断落的发丝时发出一声悠长的叹息。“但是这声叹息，绝不构成皇后灰心丧气的写照。”她如此辩解，而这到底是她对那日状况忠实的描绘，还是出于畏罪的开脱，便不得而知了。自1863年正式就职以来，范妮以卓绝的理发技术闻名奥匈帝国的上层社会。照料一头及踝长发需要非同小可的手艺，而伺候一位拥有绝世美貌并引以为傲的皇后更需要细致入微的心意。她一度暗地将断发藏于胶布上，制造头发一根未落的假象，成功地讨取了年轻皇后的欢心。但现在不需要那种会弄巧成拙的把戏，她严正地声明，在年逾六旬的皇后陛下看来，最不体面的事莫过于韶华已逝还不告别青春的幻觉。尽管她对青春飞逝颇为在意，但违背自然规律的现象也会令她起疑——自然，那天早上的几根断发，万不足以使她心情沉郁。

实际上，那几天的皇后罕见地处于心情愉悦的状态。事发前一天，她受邀前往朱莉·德·罗斯柴尔德男爵夫人位于普雷尼的乡间别墅，随后遣散侍卫，与同行的伊尔玛·斯塔莱伯爵夫人下榻日内瓦湖畔的丽滨饭店。皇后与早年颇受排挤的罗斯柴尔德家族甚为亲密。该暴发户为跻身各国上层贵族的社交圈，几个分支都使尽浑身解数，或设法为自家的姓氏谋取爵位，或使挥金如土的私生女与穷愁潦倒的贵族联姻，并乐于资助皇后妹妹两西西里王国王后玛丽·索菲亚的奢侈生活。做客期间，男爵夫人享用了配有冰块和柠檬的杜松子马提尼，而两位客人各喝了一杯香槟；平日以牛奶和肉汁勉强续命的皇后大快朵颐，尤其偏爱那道在散发着桂皮香气的焦黄表皮下藏有鸡肝丁和肉丝的面点。随后，她参观了女主人那座闻名遐迩的兰花园圃和艺术藏品，次日在日内瓦城里购物，甚至破戒吃了两道冰激凌。众人对此印象之所以如此深刻，是因为自1889年以来，漂泊在外的皇后常年沉浸在一种抑郁的厌世情绪中，所以那两天短暂的雀跃状态堪称显著。他们不约而同地回忆说，那是一个晴朗而灿烂的秋天，与皇后稳定的情绪相得益彰；日内瓦湖上微风习习，金色的阳光在跳跃的水纹上如鱼鳞般闪耀；远处，深水区呈现出一种质地厚重而广博的蔚蓝色，使皇后不住赞叹。

“ _完全就是大海。_ ”她说。

这种赞美很容易与她多年来的死亡幻想相联。“ _如果有一天我死去，_ ”她曾在诗中写道，“ _请将我葬入大海。_ ”

范妮无法解释皇后在最后几日那种毫无来由的愉快，更无法解释那些不祥的联想。回顾一切，她才恍然大悟：“原来一切都是征兆。”

她在皇后去世13年后年死于维也纳的一座养老院。从前任御用理发师的病房阳台上，能看见拱在街心广场上的树冠构成的绿色穹顶，拼花石材路面和几把公共长椅在树叶的缝隙间若隐若现。大理石壁炉架的一侧墙壁上，巴洛克式的椭圆形金色画框勾勒出一张皇后旧影，像战功赫赫的将军挂在礼服前胸的勋章。我探望她时，她正沉浸在对旧日辉煌的追忆中，向每一个有意打听的观众献上如今已无关紧要的内幕。封建特权已经祛魅，御用理发师的身份随之褪色，只有宫闱秘事牢牢占据着虚荣的市场。她还是安格雷尔小姐时，因为打理剧院女主角的发型而受到赏识，在美泉宫扶摇直上，向来惜发如命的皇后也让她三分。她被宫廷侍女玛丽·费斯特蒂茨伯爵夫人描述为一个目中无人、自命不凡且恃宠而骄的女佞臣，克里斯托马诺斯则描述中年的她“ _气质超群，风韵犹存，目光中却饱含阴暗的狡黠_ ”。她声称，皇后憎恨公开露面，常常令自己假扮成她，自己趁机溜之大吉。那年的她风华卓然，足以媲美皇后本人，外国民众从未识破她们的诡计。在养老院，无人相信这一套出格的说辞，只当是老糊涂临死前的呓语。

御用理发师在晚年已失去了当年那足以以假乱真的风华，眼底的勃勃野心也被白内障的阴霾抹得一干二净，如今不过是一个马铃薯般干瘪的老太太，深陷在发黄的白色被褥之中，手臂上凸起的血管和杂斑就像干枯的树皮，徒劳地凭吊当年的荣光。当从我的手中接过弗兰茨·约瑟夫皇帝的照片时，她一边抚摸照片中写字台后墙上的皇后肖像——1864年著名宫廷画家弗朗兹·克萨韦尔·温特哈尔特为时年26岁的皇后所作——一边发出一阵神经质的颤抖。

“是她，我的皇后，”她含泪说，“那一头健康而美丽的深栗色云鬓，我还从未在任何人那里见到过。她待我极好，多次额外开恩，连我婚后也得以继续为她梳妆。她就像与世隔绝的仙女那样生活—— _人们嘲讽她、诽谤她、迫害她，可上帝作证，她从未做任何一件对不起他人的事情。_ ”

当天六点半，范妮进入皇后的卧室。棉纱般裹着水雾的空气，预示她们又将迎来阳光灿烂的一天。散发的皇后告诉她，自己再次因为不堪头发的重量而疼痛不已。范妮立刻建议她暂缓行程，像以往那样把头发吊上几小时，为头皮减负。哪怕如今巅峰时期已经过去，皇后对头发的养护仍然保有年轻时的狂热。按照一贯的做派，她本应该不假思索地采纳这一建议，那天却不予理睬，决定赶上中午那班返回蒙特勒的渡轮。

当时范妮并没有意识到，这将是她最后一次为皇后理发。她于是并未劝阻，依照皇后的意愿继续梳妆，最后轻柔地将遮阳帽固定在她的头发上。“ _您的头发就像一顶皇冠。_ ”她以奉承的形式安慰说。

“的确如此，”皇后漠然回答，“正如皇冠一样无法轻易取下。”

回忆到这里，范妮叹了一口气：“宫廷，对她来说，是金玉其外败絮其内的苦果。毫无疑问，她恨自己的生活。”

出门时，皇后照例身着一袭高领黑色长裙，穿一双黑色系带长靴，戴一张黑色密纹面纱，撑一柄白色阳伞，另一手擎着一把黑色蕾丝扇子。这是她开始流浪之旅以来的固定装束。“ _这些道具在她手中时，对其他女人而言的实用功能已不复存在，_ ”克里斯托马诺斯评价道，“ _而是一种象征，变成了为她真正身份服务的矛与盾。_ ”

“已经很少有人能辨认出她的脸，”德意志驻奥匈帝国大使菲利普·奥伊伦堡侯爵在皇后最后一次公开露面的匈牙利千年大庆典礼后说，“那是一张模糊的面影，半掩在扇面和面纱之下，与街头纪念品上的美丽面容截然不同，差点让我认不出来。她通体全黑的装束和苍白的笑容矗立在富丽堂皇的欢腾和光鲜之中，在如云的裙摆间如此突兀……仿佛命运在极尽享乐时投下了不祥的阴影：欢乐易逝，悲哀永存。”

皇后光彩夺目的风姿和美貌不但没有缓解她的社交恐惧，反而加重了她对露面的焦虑，使她无法容忍外貌上哪怕一点最微不足道的瑕疵。她不止一次地抱怨人群向她汹涌而来，哪怕他们是为瞻仰她的美貌，那场面也与围观猴戏无异。早年她因耻于暴露不够齐整的牙齿而闭口不言，以至于饱受贵族和使节们的揶揄；在青春的容光散去后，她更是立誓要以黑纱掩面终生，尽量匿名出行。她在饭店以霍恩埃姆斯伯爵夫人的名义登记，尽管如此，消息灵通的小报仍然不知怎地洞悉了这位尊贵客人的真实身份，并将其广而告之。显然，它对皇后之死负有不可推卸的责任。坊间有公论，奥匈帝国的皇后做了奥尔良的亨利王子的替死鬼；那位意大利无政府主义者在错失原目标后，根据报纸的消息锁定了途经此处的另一位皇族。路易吉·卢切尼毫无悔意，他对媒体宣称，自己刺杀伊丽莎白皇后并非由于私人恩怨，亦非出于意大利民族主义意识，而是源于国际无政府主义信仰。他得意洋洋地补充——该宣言被醒目地以大写粗体书写在报纸头版——“ _不劳动者不得食_ ”。

直到咽气，皇后的面孔才得以通过死亡面模毫无遮掩地展露。那是一张恬静的面孔，同时有死者特有的肃穆和得偿所愿的放松，证明皇后临死时没有遭受任何一点疼痛的折磨。卢切尼从行人中找准了白伞和黑扇，猛地刺向她的心脏。皇后被推倒在地，甚至没意识到刚才发生了什么。她从容不迫地感谢了帮忙的群众，向码头急行了大约一百码，怀疑对方是想抢劫她的表。又走了几步，才轰然倒地。她的束腰捆得如此紧，以至于当人们松开她的胸衣，才发现本该从刀口涌出的血液已被外部压力硬生生挤回了身体，只在衬衣上留下一块红棕色的铁锈味斑点。

“难道是水蛭？”女仆猜测。这是皇后在人世听到的最后一句话。

皇后对瑞士国境内无政府主义者的猖獗活动并非毫不知情，早在十年前她便作诗批评该国的避难政策，斥之为“ _弑君者的巢穴_ ”。她明知危机四伏，却在最后几年间频繁造访瑞士，并拒绝警方提供的一切保护。“皇后陛下是一位反侦察高手，” 沃州警局局长维里厄说，“我们的存在给她造成了极大的不便，为不让我们看见她的脸，她必须时时刻刻举着扇子。不耐烦的时候，更常常用心血来潮的出行和诡谲的行踪来甩掉我们的跟踪。”

这接二连三的巧合，仿佛天时地利都促成了皇后的死亡。范妮曾坚称，1898年9月10日纯属一个悲惨的意外，如果她知道挽留皇后几个小时来处理头发就能阻止这一悲剧，那么她不论如何都会付诸实际，哪怕会因为违背敬爱的皇后的意愿而引她大发雷霆。

而在她临死的这一天，她改变说辞，告诉我，在皇后送命的前一日，从罗斯柴尔德男爵夫人的别墅回到饭店后，在对头发进行夜间护理时，有一个“神出鬼没的男子”前来拜访。令她感到奇怪的是，对这位在她这样一个常伴皇后左右的女官看来相当陌生的人，皇后却表现得十分亲昵，仿佛是一位相识多年的老友。“她说话时那么放松和愉快，这些年来我从未见过，”她说，“她甚至没有拿扇子挡脸就接见了他。”女仆为来者准备了茶饮和点心，他回以戏谑而慵困的笑容。范妮以资深理发师的眼光观察到，那是一个金色长发的美男子，容貌的惊艳程度与巅峰时期的皇后不相上下，却有一种颇为邪门和妖异的气息萦绕在眉宇之间；他的装束体面却稍显落伍，外套的面料散发出昂贵的光泽。仅仅在范妮低头理顺一个小疙瘩的一转眼，此人便消失得无影无踪，像在玻璃上擦去的水渍。皇后从镜子中看着她，反手轻抚她的手臂。

“亲爱的范妮，明天我就真正地自由了。”她说。

即便范妮的许多记忆已被时间抹去，但当时皇后那种如释重负的口气，不论过了多少年回想起来都记忆犹新。

用力喘了几口气，范妮从干涸的喉咙里挤出最后几滴嘶哑而腐败的声响。她对我说：“当时我就明白，她所谓的‘真正的自由’就是死亡。泰坦妮娅不应走向人间，死亡才是她的归所。我没有震惊，没有悲伤，更没有通知任何人加强警戒，因为没有人比我更清楚，这些年来，她多次用毫无惧色乃至向往的口吻谈论死亡。她想要死。”


	2. 画像

一幅皇后的画像，弗朗兹·克萨韦尔·温特哈尔特作于1864年。年轻的皇后身着简朴的白色衣裙，浑身上下毫无矫饰，浓密而微卷的头发被她用交叠的双手捧在怀中，沿手臂外侧流泻而下，就像手持缀有修长叶片的婚礼捧花。光投射在碎发上，给皇后渲染出一圈火红色与金黄色相间的光晕，宛若天使。画像被数张描绘奥匈帝国风物的田园画簇拥其中。它们均以欢腾的笔触对君主顶礼膜拜，歌颂其贤明与仁慈。18岁时，他就在母亲索菲亲王妃钢铁般无可抗拒的意志下成为了这片庞大土地的主人——君主专制的欧洲第二大国，被阿道夫·菲肖夫所讽刺的那四支臭名昭著的哈布斯堡大军所守护（站着的士兵大军，坐着的官员大军，跪着的教士大军，趴着的密探大军）。看似固若金汤的表面油层下埋伏着滚烫的沸水。在位第五年，他被名叫约翰·利贝尼的匈牙利裁缝以匕首重伤颈部，因他习惯穿戴的坚硬军领保护，幸而未死；61年后，他的侄儿皇储斐迪南亲王在萨拉热窝遇刺身亡。如今，皇帝对画中大部分景物的支配权即便不是名存实亡，也已是千疮百孔；而那幸存的小部分则如同树梢啁鸣的小鸟，振翅欲飞，注定不日就要离去。

皇太子鲁道夫对此早有预言。“即便下一个弗兰茨即位，情况也不会有实质性的改变。”他指的是第二顺位继承人弗兰茨·斐迪南，话中有话地跳过了自己，“ _贵族的特权既不是通过劳动也不是通过贡献得来的_ 。这样一群人，过着米虫般可耻的生活却自诩主人。仅仅因为出生就注定能高人一等，难道不荒谬吗？ _共和制才是最理性的选择。_ ”他在留给妹妹瓦莱丽女亲王的遗书中告诫道：“ _你们最好趁早迁至海外。一旦父亲咽气，这个国家将发生什么，我很清楚。_ ”

当我进入这个房间，年迈的弗兰茨·约瑟夫一世皇帝就坐在窗边一架布满了活门、关窍和滑板的庞大写字台前，正对着墙上这副肖像，在繁重的文牍和卷宗之间勉力支撑，宛如病入膏肓的癌症患者在剧痛中索要一支吗啡。又或许这些按部就班却无济于事的文件本身就是他的麻醉剂，缓和了皇后离世与帝国倾颓的苦痛。在伊舍尔与皇后的短暂相聚给他留下了无尽的遗憾，因为仅仅两个月后，这位画中天使便成了无政府主义者的刀下亡魂。在被告知他的“天使茜茜”的死讯时，他几近自言自语地喃喃：“ _她永远不知道我有多爱她。_ ”

在他的回忆中，我看见了曾经的皇后。1853年的夏天，昵称茜茜的16岁少女陪同姐姐海伦妮来到伊舍尔。她是王室旁亲马克西米利安·约瑟夫公爵与巴伐利亚的卢多薇卡公主的第四个孩子， _气质像一枚脱壳的杏仁，红润的嘴唇像一颗鲜嫩的草莓，眼睛那样柔情似水，秀发如此茁壮茂盛。_ 在一张稚气未脱的脸上，将在未来世界闻名的美貌已初现端倪。彼时的皇帝只是一个乳臭未干的“年轻的先生”——奥地利人们轻佻地以这个短语代指他，这一现象甚至被俄国使者忧心忡忡地汇报给了沙皇——尚未以战功赫赫或白发苍苍建立起自己作为国父的威严。当两位姑娘被引至年轻的皇帝面前，而他的目光越过预先被选中的海伦妮，被不明所以的妹妹深深吸引。

“ _他顿时高兴得容光焕发，_ ”索菲亲王妃目睹了一切，给妹妹萨克森王后艾美莉·奥古丝塔写信道，“ _我让他三思而后行，他却说事不宜迟_ ——正如卡尔所说， _在他看见茜茜的那一刻，此事已成定局。_ ”

皇帝称心如意的皇后却令贵族们不满。皇后的父亲以不好的方式在贵族间声名远扬：他是一位颇有成就的历史学家和旅行家，但性格软弱而玩世不恭，在德意志民族强硬、专横而严苛的环境中，这些特质便被蒸馏为一种暴躁、轻浮和放荡，兼有消极遁世的倾向以及对贵族守则的鄙弃。他位于慕尼黑路德维希大街的宫殿内酒神厅中常年充斥着三教九流的马戏表演，他更通过组织学术圆桌与市民阶层的学者们厮混。茜茜从他那里继承了对繁文缛节的厌恶、对自由主义思想的认同、对游山玩水的痴迷、对运动的精通、对贫苦百姓的同情。

“她不够高贵，难堪大任。”保琳·冯·梅特涅侯爵夫人不客气地评价。对于她及她的众多支持者，乃至对她所代表的奥地利的上流社会而言，“高贵”恐怕比莱茵河的黄金对尼伯龙根家族的侏儒而言更加命运攸关。作为梅特涅宰相的孙女、奥地利驻巴黎大使的夫人、法国欧仁妮皇后的密友，她是全奥地利对“高贵”最具发言权的人。“高贵”是抽象的，“傲慢”和“奢侈”便是其具象的表现形式。瞧她对百姓的不屑一顾、对仆人的趾高气扬、对繁复礼节和盛大排场的偏好，以及手指上的宝石、头发间的羽毛、身体外的丝绸，就能明白何为“高贵”。而皇后从父亲处继承的一切，在维也纳宫廷中无疑是其“低贱”的证明。

由于皇后长期缺席社交场合，梅特涅侯爵夫人是上层沙龙中当仁不让的代理女主人，因此与真正的第一夫人形成了有僭越之嫌的竞争关系，对垒多年，她数次明里暗里地贬低皇后的出生、言行、性情和品位。一次，皇后心血来潮，试图通过外交大臣们收集世界各国的美女照片并编纂成册；在他人纷纷回以淑女懿妇身穿礼服的写真时，唯有侯爵夫人明捧暗踩、装傻充愣地从巴黎寄来了一大堆杂耍艺人和舞女们半裸的抓拍，似乎意在讥讽皇后娘家对马戏的不入流的喜爱。

显而易见，这位出身名门且性格张扬的夫人并不承认这种僭越；目睹一个血统不如自己纯正却百倍于她天生丽质的女人更合法地坐拥高位，对她而言是一种折磨。在一幅侯爵夫人引以为傲的画像中，她被雪白透明的轻纱环绕；身体各部位边缘上由逆光造成的两条狭长亮部，使她滚圆的肩膀和手臂显得晶莹剔透。这幅侯爵夫人被华服、珠宝和鲜花精心打扮的肖像，与皇后那副清水芙蓉般不施粉黛、不佩钗环的肖像大相径庭，却出自同一人之手。作为肖像画的高手，温特哈尔特因能在合理地美化模特容颜的同时保持辨识度而备受推崇。但即便是他，也无法彻底消除侯爵夫人那宽大的腮帮、肥厚的嘴唇与短小而后缩的下巴对画面的美感造成的影响——或许这正是为何他这次选择了俯视和逆光的角度。这三件敦实而强力的器官，就像凶猛的装甲战车一样，支持风华正茂的她在社交场合中向皇后持续不断地开炮。如今，行将就木的她因此得到福报：镜子中的她，已从画像中那个珠圆玉润的少妇变成了一个中世纪堡垒般难以攻克的庞然大物。早年高高垒起的几层下巴赘肉，就像熔岩那样蔓延开来，总算弥补了下颌发育的不足。十层珍珠项链，装饰着一根在宽度上与头骨无异的罗马柱，好似直接套上了下巴。与之呼应的是头顶上稀疏的发卷，贴在头皮上制造出一种花团锦簇的假象。而随身体日益膨胀的手指，牢牢地勒着几枚尺寸早已不合适的戒指，必须剪开才能取下，也不失为一种防盗措施。

当我追问详情时，这位以刻薄闻名的侯爵夫人立刻口若悬河：“她不懂如何待人接物，法语和意大利语也很糟糕，埃斯特阿齐伯爵夫人不得不像保姆一样时刻紧随，防止她闹出笑话。她和村妇一般不讲礼数，婚礼当天竟不顾规矩，非要拥抱她那群表姐们，接见贵妇时竟被吓得拔腿就跑；她在餐桌上找不出得体的话题来，需要客人主动关照，否则场面便会陷入一种尴尬的沉默。”大多时候，恶意是以含沙射影的方式释放出来的：“ _血统不纯正的公主们了解到的世界和生活是与欧仁妮不同的。她们始终是杂交品种，找不到自身的位置，使自己和他人难堪。_ ”

我询问她对皇后之死的看法，她暗示有皇后因发疯而自寻死路的可能。“也许与她的维特斯巴赫血统有关。”她说。

“她如此推崇欧仁妮皇后而鄙视伊丽莎白皇后，是很可笑的，”皇后的心腹伊达·费伦齐对我说，“因为这两位皇后其实颇为投缘，私交甚笃。”

也有人对侯爵夫人的评价另有看法。“我不认为维也纳沙龙的谈话水平能对一个人的智商形成有效的考察。任何一个理智健全的人都不会享受那种氛围， _因为那里的话题极度局限，来来去去不过是歌剧、公园和皇家剧院而已。_ ”曾经盛赞皇后美貌的美国公使约翰·莫特利说，“ _至于高贵，如果拿不出_ _16代纯净的家谱，一个人哪怕集莎士比亚、伽利略、纳尔逊和拉斐尔的才华于一身，也不配与他们通婚往来_ ；而所谓礼仪，本质不过是一种故作姿态——如果你把那些看人下菜的本事当成一种体面的话。”

似乎是对莫特利先生的说法的印证，皇后的诗作尽管在艺术水平上十分平庸，却也一定程度上折射出她隐藏在沉默寡言之下的才思敏捷。她尽量避免与如日中天的梅特涅侯爵夫人正面交锋，转身则以“穿丝绸衬裙的鸡毛掸”“涂脂抹粉的猿猴”“穿金戴银的女歌利亚”等隐约其辞的诗句反唇相讥。在晚年，也不放过任何回击的机会：“请看！五层珍珠项链与等量下巴的上方，端坐着一枚出现返祖现象的头骨；她的眉毛和眼睛一般粗，究竟是眼睛太小还是毛发太重？倘若已故达尔文先生理论确凿，想必是自然博物馆珍藏的美貌。她以刺耳尖音，向我喷射恶意。可惜！她的冷嘲热讽，我已无需在意。”

“皇后陛下很不喜欢她，”卡罗琳·“莉莉”·洪亚迪说，她是皇后早年的匈牙利裔女侍从官，在嫁给沃尔特斯基辛伯爵后被解雇，“不仅是因为立场、性情和审美都截然不同，更是因为她的相貌实在不尽如人意。我想，如果她稍微美丽一些，哪怕她在自己头上插再多的鸡毛，陛下也会很乐意包容那些无关紧要的差异。”

莉莉本人以美貌闻名，她有一张修长的鹅蛋脸与一双深邃的眼睛，是皇后最宠爱的女侍从官，1860至1863年间陪伴她度过了在马德拉岛和科孚岛的疗养时光，并奠定了她此生对匈牙利的亲近。有传言称，两人间存在一种超越主仆情谊的暧昧关系。在那张引起轩然大波的马德拉岛合照中，皇后身着水兵服弹奏着曼多林，莉莉作相同打扮，正站在所有人后含情脉脉地注视着前者，嘴角边流露出一丝略带忧愁的笑意——尽管当时包括索菲亲王妃在内的许多人都把疗养当作皇后逃避职责的借口，但莉莉十分清楚，皇后患有严重的神经性厌食症，四年内三次怀孕也对她在少女时期建设起来的健康身体造成了毁灭性的打击，任何一点对普通人来说微不足道的疾病都能使她彻底崩溃。

当我询问皇后之死是否有可疑之处时，她予以坚决的否认。“这是恶毒的谣言，”莉莉说道，“鲁道夫皇太子陛下死后，一直有人试图将他的精神失常和母系血统的遗传挂钩，这使她很伤心。在我看来，他们母子比谁都清醒。”

1907年，莉莉在维也纳去世。因老年痴呆症迅速恶化，她失去了几乎全部记忆，连自己的儿女也认不出，却仍认得出皇后。她赶在记忆如晨雾一般彻底散去之前，将日记和皇后的来信付之一炬。弥留之际，莉莉含糊不清地表示，她看到了一个“身穿白衣，金色长发，雌雄莫辨”的陌生年轻人。她的女儿伊达是萨瓦修道院的名誉修女，告诉我：“我们以为她终于得到了主的召唤，面见了祂的使者，将要摘取那不朽的冠冕。她突然回光返照一般，挣扎着立起身体，对着空气怒斥道：‘是你，原来是你！我在马德拉见过你！是你怂恿她去死的！’这个时候，一个不知从哪里传来的飘渺声音说：‘我带你去见她。’话音刚落，母亲就像被抽走了骨头，软绵绵地瘫倒下去。我确定不是我的幻听，因为在场所有人都听到了那个诡异而神圣的声音。我们吓坏了，连忙跪地祈祷。不一会，她就断气了，最后的表情就像圣徒般满足而恬静。”

“事后，我们既惊恐又疑惑。我们都推断‘她’指的是伊丽莎白皇后。众所周知，皇后陛下是被一名年轻的意大利暴徒刺杀的，此前他从未有幸与她见过面。那么母亲六十年代就在马德拉岛见过的凶手是谁？她又为什么说皇后的死亡是受人怂恿所致？这个人又为什么有天使般的能力——假如他果真是神的使者，为什么要杀死皇后？”


	3. 园艺

皇后于9月9日上午八时从蒙特勒附近的德科大饭店乘火车出发，九时乘班轮横渡日内瓦湖，向朱莉·德·罗斯柴尔德男爵夫人位于湖畔的普雷尼庄园进发。别墅由英国建筑师约瑟夫·帕克斯顿重新设计，景观由男爵夫人参与规划。中午十二时左右，皇后所在的班轮靠岸后，几名早早等候在此的男仆协助皇后的随从将少量行李转移到一辆马车上。当马车远远地出现在从别墅草坪上可见的羊肠小道上时，一名男仆在高处鸣枪表示欢迎，男爵夫人携男女管家等高级仆人从门厅内鱼贯而出，在铁饰的木制大门前列队等候皇后驾到。

就在当天皇后动身的同一时间，男爵夫人在写字桌的“待办事务”一格发现了一张来路不明的纸条，要她“尽可能舒适且愉快地为皇后陛下送行”，署名字母T。“我当时觉得纸条的措辞和时机十分奇怪，似乎别有深意地暗指‘送行’那个不详的含义，”她表示，阅读的同时仿佛有一块冰滑入了胃中，“但这种感觉毫无来由，我怀疑是我自己神经过敏。后来，我判断它出自一个维也纳上层人士之手，比如当时的内阁首相塔菲子爵或者图尔恩-塔克西斯侯爵，因为这些年来，皇帝始终对漂泊在外的皇后保持着关注。所以，我只是再次和女管家确认了当日的菜单与礼宾安排，确保皇后能宾至如归。四个小时后，皇后安全抵达，更令我确信早上的不安是疑神疑鬼所致。您可以想象，第二天得知死讯的我是多么惊恐。”

为迎接皇后的到来，男爵夫人重新装饰了别墅的会客室。她斥重金新添了几件法国十八世纪家具和中国瓷器，修整了墙面下部分的红褐色胡桃木细工镶板，并参考凡尔赛宫的室内手法，用几大匹绣着蓝色植物花纹的粉色丝绸为上部分贴面，更换了镶金的门框和天花板，使整体风格向法国旧王朝时期靠拢。早先订购的地毯、窗帘、蜡烛、灯饰等物，以及临时调遣的仆人和厨师，也已各就各位。

伊尔玛·斯塔莱伯爵夫人搀扶皇后下车，男爵夫人行屈膝礼。身着黑裙的皇后在半遮半掩的扇面后微微颔首。“我迫不及待想要参观您的温室。”她说。

温室兼鸟舍是一个狭长的玻璃房，以哥特式的肋拱结构延续50米，酷似一个微缩版的教堂中殿，与15个小房间相连。沿路两侧建有花坛，种植各种来自世界各地的名贵而罕见的植物，偶尔以花盆和木架加以辅助，供藤蔓类的植物尽情攀爬。呈现在皇后面前的是一个幽深的绿色长廊，被五彩缤纷的花朵成组点缀，乍一看，这里的花果植物组成的景致突破了时间和地域的限制，仿佛耶罗尼米斯·博斯笔下那个诡异而奇妙的尘世乐园。鸟鸣不断，昆虫纷飞。花朵向空气中注入精气，混合成一种成分复杂的天然香水——前调是蔷薇科花朵富有攻击性的辛辣，中调是橘花的纯真，后调是玉兰和薄荷的清幽。不论是视觉、嗅觉还是听觉，都能在这个感官的天堂得到无限的乐趣。“即便对于一个寻常的园艺爱好者，这样的私家花园也是难以想象的；它更像是爸爸那样见多识广的旅行家才能打造出的花园，因此当它出于一位巴黎上层社会的妇女之手时，更显得石破天惊，”皇后在写给最喜爱的弟弟卡尔·特奥多尔公爵的信中如此赞扬男爵夫人的才华，“ _她用来自爪哇的迷你豪猪、彩色的禽鸟和黎巴嫩雪松打造了一个异国情调的小世界，充满了遥远的梦幻色彩，令人着迷。_ ”

稍作休息后，皇后在男爵夫人的带领下欣赏了装饰在房间各处的私家艺术藏品，以17和18世纪的法国油画和素描手稿为主，包含了格勒兹、夏尔丹、布歇、华托这一系列耀眼的名字，也有少量荷尔拜因、丢勒和凡·戴克等其他时代画家的作品，其中最为引人注目的莫过于骄傲地展示在会客厅的一幅波提切利。画面中欢快的奥林匹斯众神在墙面的藤曼花纹间翩翩起舞。皇后频频肯定男爵夫人的艺术鉴赏力，唯独后者对“生动”一点进行阐述时，她礼貌却强硬地表示了异议。

“在我看来，无论是多么杰出的画家，‘生动’在他们的作品中都是不存在的。这与技术水平完全无关，乃是因为艺术是生命的天敌。一个人或物，越想强调其永恒性的存在，越要抹去其尘世性的经验，因为后者必然受到时间的限制和死亡的威胁。艺术的本质，就是将流动的一瞬间永远地固定，换言之，以杀死生命来获得不朽。当一个生命以成为艺术品的方式获得不朽，我们就可以说，它是以一种死亡来逃脱了另一种死亡。”

男爵夫人对皇后的见地佩服不已，她说：“多数人谈及艺术，就会化身观点的二道贩子，是对权威解读或陈词滥调的复述；对于无法接受大学教育的女子，则大多是对‘会客厅教育’中那些交际素材的背诵。有一次，在一个沙龙上，我前前后后总共听到五个人对一幅画做出了完全一样的点评！皇后却是以她的真实身心去体味的。她说：‘终其一生，索菲亲王妃都在尝试将我捏成一团软绵绵的石膏，灌进她为皇后打造的一个四四方方的模子里。她已在皇帝那里大获成功，使他变成了帝国最需要的艺术造物：不知疲倦、不知孤独、不知自由。因此她和维也纳宫廷的下手们在我身上如法炮制，然而我作为人类已初步成型，七情六欲具备，于是他们抄起雕刻刀，一次次杀死我，好让我成为他们心仪的圣母像……’我意识到谈话触及了她的伤心过往，因此没有再问。”

听说了男爵夫人的一番话后，卡尔·特奥多尔公爵告诉我，在她于1854年离开慕尼黑前往维也纳时，他们的父亲巴伐利亚的马克西米利安·约瑟夫公爵发出了相同的感慨。“大量民众聚集在我们在路德维希大街上的家门口，向茜茜告别并献上祝福。她感动得泪流满面，在马车中起立，不断地向他们挥帕致意。演讲开始后，父亲示意我们保持安静，随后就停笔聆听。当演讲人说到‘ _在这个支离破碎和狂风暴雨的时代，你和你的家族应成为一座灯塔，拯救绝望中的海难者；成为一座圣坛，呵护虔诚的祈祷者_ ’，这时候，我听得很清楚——父亲叹了口气。”

“可怜的茜茜，”他说，“从此以后，她只能做一个雕像。”

一位在皇室新娘进城仪式上有幸参与夹道欢迎的维也纳居民也告诉我：“当时她穿了一条粉红色裙子，头戴玫瑰花环和钻石皇冠，全身都闪闪发光。但她并不开心，从法沃利塔宫到霍夫堡宫的路上，她一直在抽泣。看到马车中的人，我那位富有同理心的妻子情不自禁地叫道：‘她还只是一个小姑娘啊！根本什么都没准备好。’我立刻制止她继续说下去，让她别对年轻的国母妄加揣测——我这样做，仅仅是因为害怕引火上身，因为当时警备森严，人群中还有好些便衣。实际上，我也是那样认为的。”

皇后本人对这种说法不会有任何异议。她后来说：“ _婚烟是一种荒唐的事务。作为_ _15岁的孩子被人出卖，先是作出自己根本不懂的承诺，然后是用30年或更长的时间来悔恨，而且永远无法从中解脱。_ ”

男爵夫人提供的下午茶包括夹有黄瓜、煎鸡蛋和豆瓣菜的三明治和若干小巧克力烤饼。晚餐一开始是一道汤，随后是她专门从巴黎的家中召来的大厨阿道夫·杜格雷烹制的烤鱼，为照顾皇后饮食习惯的一道肉酱正菜，以及包括烤肉、肥鹅肝在内配有蔬菜的肉类，一道做法新颖的意大利式面点，最后是皇后最爱的甜点香草味冰激凌。餐桌的装饰没有采用订购的鲜花，而是别出心裁地以自家温室中的奇花异草进行搭配。席间气氛融洽，三人以法语交流，皇后还破天荒地喝下了一杯香槟。

九点后，皇后一行人向女主人辞行，为这一天受到的热情而舒心的招待表示感谢。“这时候我确实又想起了那张纸条，”男爵夫人说，“但我仍然没多想——不论那是谁的叮嘱，无疑我已经达到了上面的要求：送皇后舒适且愉快地离开。”第二天清晨，待她梳洗完毕并用完早餐，安逸地在起居室的写字桌前落座时，桌面上赫然又是另一张纸条：“皇后陛下需要帮助，请派人于下午2时40分至丽滨饭店。”落款仍然是单个字母T。

“我再次感到第一天上午那种冰块滑进胃里的感觉，一种不祥的预感油然而生，”男爵夫人说，“我直觉唯一的办法就是老实按照上面的指示去做。于是，我立刻唤来奥涅格，要他在纸条上说明的时间准时出现在丽滨饭店，不得有误。不论到时候皇后有何吩咐，都务必照办。”

劳伦斯·奥涅格是罗斯柴尔德家族在普雷尼别墅的第一男仆，日内瓦本地人。他为人诚实，向来十分守时，因此受到重用。奥涅格在大约九点接到任务，抵达市区时大约十二点，离约定的时间还有接近三个小时，决定去北边的韦尔苏瓦小镇看望妹妹莫瑞斯一家。以他以往的作风，即便提前到达目的地一整夜也会坚持在原地等待，但就在前两日，他收到妹夫罗伯特·莫瑞斯的口信，得知妹妹顺利诞下一个健康的男婴。“她给孩子取名劳伦斯，为与我区分，叫他‘小拉里’，”奥涅格说，“自父母相继离去之后，我们便相依为命。她是全天下最善良的女人，也是我最珍视的人。”他本想前去探望，却因前两日一直忙于迎接皇后所需的准备工作而未能成行。如今时间充足，自然在草草在一家咖啡店吃完午餐便即刻出发。

奥涅格与莫瑞斯夫妇许久未见，在两人的要求下，他讲述起男爵夫人和本次皇后拜访的相关细节。“我必须要说，男爵夫人的确不算特别漂亮，但她的善心、德行和才华，都十分值得尊重；皇后陛下则十分优雅，正如画像那样美丽。”当罗伯特就皇后的年龄对她的美貌表示质疑时，奥涅格正色道：“不，亲爱的罗伯——传奇般的美貌是不会受到年岁的影响的。即便现在她已皱纹满面，也仍是全世界最美的女子。”随后，他们好奇地谈论了男爵夫人为迎接皇后所做的努力：从英国、法国等地专程定制的用品耗资不菲，连食材的花销就能抵得上男管家三倍的年薪。正当感慨时，一个风尘仆仆的男人前来求助。他手上拿着一把磨得过分锋利的工业锉刀，希望得到两张报纸，将刀锋包裹起来，方便进城。

“你把锉刀磨得太尖了。”奥涅格说。

对方扬了扬手中的锉刀，嘴边挤出一个凶狠的笑容。

“我要宰了奥尔良那个狗娘养的东西。”

“为什么用锉刀？”罗伯特好奇地问。

“因为买不起短剑。”对方回答，“而这帮狗东西，仗着有个几百年前走了狗屎运的祖先，就要我们平民百姓世世代代给他们卖命，你说公平吗？”

罗伯特不以为然地表示赞同。

“没人把他说的话当真，罗伯特和我都觉得他只是在虚张声势，”奥涅格说，“我们都知道，奥尔良的亨利王子临时改变了行程，压根不会途径日内瓦。他连一把短剑都买不起，更没钱追到法国去行凶。但我妹妹见不得尖锐的东西，一看到锉刀就浑身发抖，要我们满足他的要求。为了打发他快走，罗伯特给了他几张今早阅毕的报纸。那人用其中一张把亮闪闪的锉刀卷起来夹在腋下，然后拿着另一张走开了。后来我们才发现，亨利王子改道和伊丽莎白皇后下榻丽滨饭店的爆料就在其中一张上。”无意间做了帮凶的莫瑞斯夫人因此自责终身，直到二战结束都还在为皇后落泪。

在莫瑞斯家待了一个多小时后，奥涅格决定返回日内瓦，并在接近2点15分时抵达了丽滨饭店。他向饭店主管约翰·梅耶尔通报了自己的身份和来由，要求与霍恩埃姆斯伯爵夫人见面。

“您来晚了，”对方问答，“大约半小时前，伯爵夫人已乘坐班轮离开。”

“我没有迟到，但皇后已经离开，让我40分来帮忙，能帮上什么忙呢？我开始怀疑男爵夫人的指示是否有误。谨慎起见，我还是决定留下，等到约定时间再说。于是我在饭店的酒吧叫了一杯饮料，并在靠街的窗前落座。大约半点时，我从报纸中抬头，猛然发现那艘渡轮重新出现在了码头。正当我感到奇怪时，一大帮人簇拥着一个担架，向饭店这边跑来，进门时，我一眼就认出担架上的黑衣女人就是皇后。梅耶尔先生见状，也在室内跑动起来，帮忙按住了电梯，将他们送到二楼的房间。我等了大约十分钟，终于见他重新下楼，脸色糟糕透了。我立刻迎上去，询问发生了什么。他认出了我。”

“奥涅格先生，”他说，“请尽快转告男爵夫人：陛下被杀死了。”

时间是下午2点40分。


	4. 罪犯

杀死皇后的人名叫路易吉·卢切尼，25岁，自称巴枯宁的追随者。得手后，他迅速起身，趁周围人还没反应过来，沿阿尔卑斯街逃窜，并顺手将凶器扔进了沿途一栋公寓的门厅入口。跑出几百米后，两辆出租车追赶上来，司机同旁边的一位水手将他紧紧抱住，由一位宪兵押回了警局。

一开始，卢切尼被当成流氓处理。在场的刑警贝尔廷告诉我：“他向我们大喊大叫，十分激动，反复声明：‘我刚才杀死了伊丽莎白皇后！我杀了她！’——好像犯杀人罪比犯猥亵罪更光荣似的。当我们告诉他皇后还活着，并且在他逃走后已经正常登船离开时，他一下子就泄了气，表现得十分失望。接着，丽滨饭店传来消息，说皇后陛下被船员送返，心脏中刀，已经在2点40分抢救无效去世。卢切尼得知后，简直欣喜若狂，连呼‘ _无政府主义万岁，无政府主义者万岁_ ’。他还主动告诉我们：‘我就说，她不可能没死！我专门用模型试了好几次，确保一击毙命。’第二天消息见报后，阿尔卑斯街三号的公寓楼门房送来了失踪的凶器——一把由磨尖的工业用锉刀自制而成的锐器。它是在10日当晚打扫清洁时在门廊被发现的。门房原本以为它是前一天工人搬家时落下的物品，后来才发现上面蘸有血迹。”

一起当街猥亵案至此变为了一桩凶杀案。瑞士总检察长连夜赶到日内瓦，在戈雷和迈尔医生的陪同下检视了皇后的尸体。 _一个狭小的伤口，深入胸腔_ _3.33英寸，刺穿了肺部和心包，从顶部到左心室底部贯穿心脏，并造成第四根肋骨骨折。血液注入心包囊，由于胸衣极紧，血流速度也很慢。在注满前，皇后的心脏跳动并未受阻，足够她意识清醒并正常行走至登船。_ 戈雷医生抵达时，皇后已停止了呼吸；协助脱衣的饭店主管夫人范妮·梅耶尔认为，皇后是在进入房间时咽气的，因为她在那时“听到了两声格外沉重的喘息”。迈尔医生切开皇后的左手主动脉，未发现血液。2点40分，她被宣布死亡。

宣布死讯的电报立刻被发往维也纳，随后补发了包含凶案详情的第二封，在审讯完毕后又补发了包含作案细节的第三封。尸检工具、照片和报告被交给总检察长，随后按照皇帝的旨意被一并销毁。皇后的遗体被挪往一个内层铅制外层铜制的棺材内，由一列殡仪火车运回维也纳。 _9月17日，82位高级贵族出席葬礼并参与送行。按照哈布斯堡王朝皇后的惯例，她的身体葬入卡普钦斯教堂，心脏葬入奥古斯丁教堂，其他内脏葬入圣斯蒂芬大都会教堂。_

瓦莱丽女亲王告诉我：“爸爸得到第一封电报时哭了，除此之外，他最担心妈妈是自杀身亡的。读完第二封，他总体来说恢复了镇定。第三封则让他十分费解，他反复问：‘ _我不明白，对这样一个天真无害且终生行善的女性，那个人怎么下得去手？_ ’”

审讯记录或许可为之解惑。“因为，”卢切尼舔舔嘴唇，“ _我是个坚定的无政府主义者。我来日内瓦就是为了杀一个专制君主，目的是给那些受苦受难的人和那些对提高自己的社会地位无所作为的人树一个榜样。对我来说，杀的具体是谁并不重要。我杀的不是一个女人，而是一个皇后。我瞄准的是一顶皇冠。_ ”

卢切尼坚称自己的行为是正义的，他不断重复着一句话：“ _不劳动者不得食。_ ”他对自己的所作所为供认不讳，自始至终都没有表露出一丝一毫的悔意。得知日内瓦州已废除死刑，他将因此失去作为烈士赴死的光荣，卢切尼甚至立刻修书一封，要求警方将自己引渡到卢塞恩州，落款为“ _路易吉·卢切尼，无政府主义者，最危险的人之一_ ”。他没有被批准，于是退而求其次，提出要接受采访并发表公开声明。希望再次破灭，法庭将他定性为普通杀人犯，而非政治犯。审判结束后，他求见一位牧师，这一要求出于人道主义被立刻满足。“上帝拯救一切迷途知返的羊羔。”施耐德神父说。“不，”卢切尼回道，“我向您告解，并非是为了忏悔，而是要神明来见证我的正义、分享我的光荣。”

“当时他很激动，汗水淋漓，全身都被一种由愤怒与亢奋混合的颤栗所统摄。”神父在很多年后表示，卢切尼流露出一种近乎肉欲的绝望；而神父对灵魂的赤裸早已习以为常，却对卢切尼呈现在他面前的身体的颤栗手足无措，几乎不敢忤视。从此之后，他对人的身体产生了一种由衷的恐惧，他无法再自行洗澡，而即便由仆人协助，浴室也必须熄灭所有灯盏。他于1917年在日内瓦去世时，人们收拾他的遗物，在衣柜中发现了清一色的高领长袖。

我在审讯记录中看到了卢切尼的一生。他生于1873年，是一个不知名的意大利工人的儿子，出生没几天便被母亲路易吉娅遗弃在巴黎一家孤儿院门口。从10岁起，干过石匠学徒、园丁助手、牧师家仆、建筑工人；21岁那年加入意大利军队，服役三年半，期间因阿杜瓦战役而获得一枚便宜勋章；之后在巴勒莫做男仆，雇主是他在军队的长官，自由派贵族埃里普兰多·兰萨·迪·崔比亚，第三代卡玛斯特拉公爵，圣斯蒂法诺亲王的侄孙。一个精明的投机主义者，凭借灵敏的政治嗅觉，不仅安全经历了波旁王朝统治、加里波第登陆和意大利王国统一，还依靠倒卖粮食和开采石矿在乱世间大发横财。他在巴勒莫的布特拉别墅极尽豪华之能事，占地甚广，能同时接待40位客人并容纳相应数量的仆役；墙面镶嵌有厚重的桃木板，天花板布满了拉毛粉饰的花朵图案，门框包裹以黑金相间的大理石。卢切尼在那里工作了不到四个月，便被暴打一顿后驱逐出来。“他手脚不干净，”男管家雷吉奥告诉我，“经常干一些小偷小摸的事情。本来大家同情他的身世，也顾忌他是公爵的战友，都睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是后来一套镂空工艺的迈森陶瓷茶具失窃，自然第一个就怀疑到了他的头上。我和女管家罗西夫人打听了几天，在当铺把它高价赎了回来。问到是何人出手，店主指认了他。那套茶具是公爵夫人的挚爱，没人救得了他。”

1898年初，也就是卢切尼在布特拉别墅工作的头一个月，雷吉奥在写给妻子的信中提到：“来了个讨嫌的家伙。一双眼睛，躁动又贪婪，是魔鬼的眼睛。”三月的信又写道：“我在转移仓库货物的时候被卢切尼看到了。当时他一声不吭。我说这批柠檬存放已久，眼看要坏，是公爵令我处理的。但他笑嘻嘻地说：‘看起来倒还很新鲜，是前几天佃户刚交上来的吧？’我怀疑他想勒索我，决定先下手为强，把他赶走。总之，你尽快将这几百筐柠檬都处理掉，便宜点无所谓。隔几天送来的一套茶具，找人乔装成他的样子，也尽快转手。”

卢切尼在殴打中折了三根肋骨，最后又被恶作剧性质地夺走了鞋子。他死后，日内瓦大学法医研究所对他的大脑进行了隔膜检查，发现其中有一块淤血，疑为外部击打所致的颅内出血，卢切尼却奇迹般地存活下来。“我就这样赤足徒步前进，偶尔找到胶皮裹脚，经文蒂米利亚和蒙特卡洛走到了都灵，”卢切尼对刑警们说，“在那里找不干活干，又千方百计到了瑞士。在萨尔万做了五个星期的砖瓦工后，我去了洛桑，在新邮政大楼的工地搬砖。你看，我的脚板被石子和沙砾划成什么样了？我保准你们从来没见过。”此处，书记员诚恳地记下了他的观察：“他的脚部底面呈现出一种发红的黑，像被烧红的铁锅底。灰尘和脏污似乎渗进了皮肤，无法被彻底用水洗净。上面伤口纵横交错、星星点点，有细长条的，也有点状的，有发白的，也有凝有鲜血的暗红色。我们提出为他包扎，他拒绝了。‘反正我马上就被要处死了。’他心满意足地说。”

卢切尼坚称，针对伊丽莎白皇后的凶杀纯属个人行为。他不承认幕后指使和同谋的存在，并非出于仗义，而是出于吝啬：他不愿与任何人分享这一荣誉。但他提供的故事中反复出现一个男青年的影子：一张希腊神明般的脸，金色长发，眼睛蓝得像日内瓦湖，声音低沉沙哑。在卢切尼万念俱灰之际，正是他伸出援手，并指引他到洛桑去。在那里，卢切尼接触到了无政府主义理论，并在青年的启发下意识到：就算皮埃蒙特人（注1）接管了西西里岛，住在巴勒莫的豪宅华厦中的人选也没有任何改变；即便有，也是一样的贪图享乐、一样的裙带关系、一样的穷凶极恶、一样的自私自利，并对自己的信仰毫无反省，做着千秋万代的美梦。

“所有统治者都是狗屎。”他说。

贝尔廷警官告诉我：“我们怀疑这个金发男子就是幕后的操纵者，于是进一步要求他提供此人的身份和活动范围。但罪犯不仅拒绝回答，态度还极为嚣张。他大笑道：‘你死的那天自然就知道了！’我们严厉喝止，又问了一遍。他朝我挤挤眼睛，要我靠近一些。我迟疑了一下，照做了。我以为他想趁机袭击，但他只是故作神秘地说：‘没有活动范围。他能瞬间出现和消失，想去哪里就去哪里。’”

书记员的笔记中记录了更详尽的对话。卢切尼回答后，审讯员怒斥道：“胡说八道！照你的说法，难不成是塔纳托斯（注2）指使你的？”卢切尼愣了片刻，突然笑得前俯后仰，说：“不错，正是！”审讯至此陷入僵局。

“我见过几次那个金发男人。”说话人是为锉刀装上木制握柄的马蒂内利；卢切尼入狱后，他亦因包庇罪被拘捕。“他的衣服一看就很昂贵，姿态和谈吐也很有涵养，我一度怀疑他是某个贵族家庭的叛逆小儿子。”而当审讯员再次问起此人的活动范围时，马蒂内利给出了与卢切尼相似的回答：“他独来独往，神出鬼没，一眨眼便消失不见，像水蒸气融入了空气之中。”

卢切尼最终被判处无期徒刑。用他的话来说，日内瓦当局打定主意，要他“像一条虫子那样无声无息地在角落烂掉”。在他频繁尝试用劳动工具攻击狱友、狱警和监狱长后，他被单独关押在一件窄小却高挑的牢房，靠墙一侧有一张混凝土制的床，铺满了稻草，一个带栅栏的狭长天窗开口在最靠近顶部的地方，给隔间内投下一缕持续的白光。“不论天气如何变化，那道光永远是白色的，”曾经与之短暂地共享了同一间牢房的狱友评价说，“那房间活像一口井。”

“我想那房间加速了他的精神失常，”对面的狱友则告诉我，他在1909年因过失伤害妓女致死而被收监，“有一天他尝试用沙丁鱼罐头的拉环割脉，被及时发现；随后他们对那个房间进行了一次地毯式排查，收走了所有可以造成伤害的物品，包括他写在硬皮本里的回忆录。那家伙愤怒得昏了头，整个晚上，我们都听到他在狂呼：‘永夜的帝王啊，生命的主宰！我愿您来，我愿您快来！’——第二天一早，狱警发现他用一根皮带吊死了自己。”

当我询问他是否认为卢切尼的自杀受到他人协助时，他给予了肯定的回答。“那晚他一直在哀嚎，我被吵得实在睡不着，正要挖苦几句，突然发现他的房间内有一个神秘的访客。”起初，这位狱友以为来者是个满足特殊需求的女子。他说，在法国和意大利的监狱里时，只要和看守搞好关系，就能把一个声音最娇媚、功夫最精湛、脸蛋最漂亮的姑娘叫进牢里过夜，可叫狱友羡慕哩！但他很快发现，来者是个比他在任何一条街上嫖过的任何一个姑娘都美的男人，而且举止十分优雅，似乎是个大人物。当他在第二天得知卢切尼已死时，他吓得魂飞魄散，生怕自己撞破了某个不可言说的机密而被灭口。或许他为自己的守口如瓶得到了奖赏：出狱第二年，他带着一脸梦幻的微笑，猝死在红灯区一位声音最娇媚、功夫最精湛、脸蛋最漂亮的姑娘怀里。

注：

  1. 指原撒丁王国国王维克多·艾曼努尔。1860年，加里波第在马尔萨拉登陆，推翻了波旁王朝的统治，解放了西西里全境，维克多·艾曼努尔成为统一的意大利王国国王。
  2. 希腊神话中的死神，或死亡的拟人化。




	5. 逃逸

皇后留下了惊人的巨额遗产，大多是1875年先皇去世后逐渐积攒起来的，包括1000万古尔登的现金、价值500万古尔登的珠宝和两座私人行宫。她在国内外多处银行以不同名义建立了储蓄账户，购买了国家铁路和多瑙航运公司的股票，在遗嘱中分给了两个女儿和一个孙女。包括著名的钻石星花在内的昂贵珠宝则早早赠送给了多位亲朋，只留下了一些零碎的首饰、一枚勋章和一顶头冠，总价不足五万。状态良好的赫尔墨斯宫和年久失修的阿基里斯宫则分别由瓦莱丽和吉塞拉女亲王继承，两者均严重贬值，尤其后者更是一个巨大的财政负担，吉塞拉女亲王不得不每年支付五万的维护费用。

很少有人为皇后的去世感到悲痛，然而在她下葬的那一天，所有人都闻到了一股层次丰富的香气：先是一阵冲鼻的蔷薇花香和浓烈的玫瑰花香打头阵，紧随其后的是新娘那纯洁和甜蜜的气息，最后是一阵久久萦绕不散的薄荷清香。当保琳·冯·梅特涅侯爵夫人等人在后来受邀参观朱莉·德·罗斯柴尔德男爵夫人位于普雷尼的温室时，冷不丁闻到那股刻骨铭心的芬芳，吓得满头大汗，差点晕厥过去。皇后侄女玛丽·拉里施伯爵夫人因梅耶林事件被赶出宫廷而怀恨在心，试图以爆料讹诈皇室；再次闻到那股香气，她大病三天，在惊魂未定之时坦言：“我以为她又回来了。多年来，我始终忘不了那股诡异的香味。”

葬礼过后没过多久，皇帝便和公开情妇卡特琳娜·施拉特恢复了来往。然而，皇后离世，施拉特无法再以“拜访皇后”为借口进入宫廷，皇帝又绝无可能许诺这位已婚妇女一个合法妻子的身份。神通广大的伊达·费伦齐告诉我：“我认为她对皇后陛下有一种发自内心的仰慕和感激。失去陛下的掩护之后，她不久便向皇帝提出分手并效仿早年的皇后远走。皇帝觉得，这是施拉特夫人早就计划好的，因此伤透了心。最后，是皇帝写信恳求她‘ _想想使我们相连的最后的纽带——对伊丽莎白的爱_ ’，她才勉强同意回到美泉宫的散步行列中来。”她的儿子安东·基斯·冯·伊特贝同样崇拜皇后，在他因为母亲与皇帝的关系而备受骚扰时，是皇后出面安抚并开导了他，并持续送上他爱吃的宫廷糕点。在晚年，他谈起皇后时仍然称她为“仙女教母”。

也有这位心腹不了解的内幕。1940年，我在维也纳指环路上的三层别墅中见到了孀居30年有余的卡特琳娜·施拉特，彼时她已86岁高龄，全心全意地侍奉上帝。面对多年来记者和出版商的频繁骚扰，她始终无动于衷。她声称：“ _我是一个演员而不是一个作家，我没有什么可说的，因为我从不是蓬巴杜，更不是曼特侬。_ ”得知我的身份后，才松口透露了些许过往。她坦白道，她与皇帝之间的接触从未超越精神层面达到肉体的深度，也仅以“您”相称。不过，皇后去世后，两人曾做过一些突破性的尝试，临到关头却败下阵来。那是一个周日，他们照例在观景台街9号的别墅中私会，在早餐时间谈论了轻松的剧院趣闻和家庭琐事，随后互相依偎着坐在一间空房间的沙发上。这时，她注意到皇帝的手在她的腰间游走，像正欲进食的野兽般摸索着暗扣。她从未见他如此烦躁，如此绝望，如此急不可耐。正当她放任自己徜徉在那股亲热的暖流之中时，他突地一声长叹，停下了动作。

“我做不到，”皇帝颓丧道，“我闻到了她入殓时的香气，到处都是这个味道。”说罢，他泪流满面。当施拉特怜爱地拥抱他时，他感激却伤心地说：“她和我也曾像您和我现在一样，如此亲密、如此相爱，请您告诉我，事情为何成了这样？”

早年间，皇后对皇帝的不忠反应激烈，因得上层贵族们议论纷纷：在政治联姻蔚然成风之处，人们普遍信奉一种“理性的婚姻”，即丈夫可以随意在外寻找爱情的补品，妻子却不能为此动怒，更遑论以牙还牙。在晚年，皇后采取了近乎无情的态度。她把玩皇帝喜好女色的弱点，以无伤大雅的戏谑对他施加心理折磨。她多次在信中畅谈自己与英俊男人们愉快相处的细节，又立即声明两人关系的清白，几乎是对皇帝的讽刺：“ _漂亮的贝莱加尔德昨日来见我……我很晚才从剧院回来，不过你大可放心，因为他没有去看戏，我也不会同他调情。_ ”除此之外，她还常常在信中描述与她相遇的美丽女子们，附带一句调侃性质的揣测：“ _昨天我在红磨坊吃了饼丝……看见了一个十分动人的女演员。辛亏你当时没有在场，否则肯定会忍不住追她的。_ ”

皇帝羞愧而痛苦。他的首席副官帕尔伯爵告诉我：“她残忍地对待他，就像一只玩性大发的猫科动物，反复捉弄着到手的猎物，令后者以为自己仍有一线生机。这样的行为中包含多少爱情的酸涩，我表示怀疑。皇帝常常心存侥幸，认为她的恶劣态度是出于嫉妒，因此也是两人间爱情一息尚存的写照……但皇后的不痛不痒使他不得不打消了这一念头。”这一说法得到了皇后的内宫侍女玛丽安妮·迈塞尔的证实：“皇后对皇帝与卡特琳娜·施拉特的关系感到很满意，她认为自己因此得以从维也纳远走高飞，是一种解脱。”

皇后对旧日生活唯恐避之不及，皇帝却时常回味当年的甜蜜。他曾在给弟弟卡尔·路德维希亲王的信中写道：“那时，茜茜和我找到了一种新的娱乐方式：去往米歇尔广场的皇宫剧院的途中，我们两人在偌大而繁复的霍夫堡宫中携手漫游。我从来不知道，原来这个熟悉的老地方有那么多不为我知的角落，简直是各式各样无名房间的海洋。我们找到了几个躲藏在柜子后的暗道和密室，或奢华或空旷的套房。其中，有一张落灰的大床的透明帷幕上，以白色的丝线绣着鸟骨般玲珑的图案，像一艘搁浅的捕梦船，上面全是脱水的希望；有一座阶梯十分狭窄的旋转楼梯，雕刻得十分豪华，很多细节已磨损，突兀地立在一个空旷的客厅中，上下都没有通道，不知道它来自何处或通向何处；有一条造型前卫的长沙发，由厚得不可思议的软包组成，关节处见不到一颗钉子，比床还柔软丰润，给人以糜烂而颓废的联想；有一面被潮湿彻底损毁的墙壁，彩色的颜料在上面乱七八糟地沁开，却意外地美丽如一场梦境，靠边的地方还有丝绸撕掉的痕迹。我们就像房间的探险家，久久地徜徉其中，每走向下一间时都比进入上一间时更爱对方。那是新婚夫妇能拥有的最幸福的体验，因为全是期盼，全是忍耐，全是想象。”

然而皇后却提供了感情色彩截然相反的补充：“……然而，我们一回头，看见那个恶毒女人喷火的双眼，吓得胆战心惊。她大步走上前来厉声呵斥我，说我们身为帝后，在无人陪同的情况下四处闲逛是不成体统、有损皇家尊严的，明令禁止我们再做此事。为确保我乖乖听令，她不断派人监视我。宫廷女总管埃斯特阿齐寸步不离，随时准备挑刺和告密；御前侧翼副官韦克贝克总是逼迫我说话，接受所谓的社交训练。”当她在多年后重返自己度过蜜月的拉森堡宫时，她带着自己的女侍从官玛丽·费斯特蒂茨伯爵夫人在一个个房间中穿梭并介绍用途。伯爵夫人在日记中记录道：“ _她一直走到角落的一个房间才停下脚步。那里，两个落地长窗之间摆放着一套桌椅，她凝神看着它许久，突然开口：‘我常在这里哭泣，玛丽。只要一想到那个时候，我的心就会缩成一团。婚礼之后，我就住在这里，好像被整个世界遗弃，很孤独。皇帝每天白天都在霍夫堡宫处理公务，傍晚_ _6点才回来吃晚餐。只有我一人的时候，最令我惧怕的就是亲王妃的到来。她每天都来，检查我每个小时在做什么。她打探一切，控制一切，否定我所做的一切，否定我所爱的一切。我怕她，怕得发抖。’_ ”

16岁的皇后很快尝到了婚姻的痛苦。他们的私生活被无节制地窥探：第二天起床后，整个维也纳都知道了两人昨夜尚未圆房的消息；第四天起床后，整个维也纳都知道了皇后在昨夜永别了处女的身份。皇帝不明白，为什么那一天皇后拒绝与他共同“去面对和感谢几天来一直充满爱意地关切着我们生活的人”——直到61岁那年死去，皇后都铭记着16岁那个早晨的屈辱。她在丈夫离开卧室后大哭了一场。

“茜茜出现时，眼中泛着泪光，你没法想象，那种情态是何等动人！与皇帝满面的红光相呼应。”亲王妃当时显然注意到了她的泪水，她向特蕾莎女亲王描写这个“美妙的清晨”时满意地写道，“新娘还未蜕尽少女时的羞怯，无疑他们已从昨夜的亲热中初步体会到了职责的沉重。从此之后，茜茜将在成为一个尽职尽责的皇后的道路上前行， _使皇冠与德行的光芒撒到各族人民的头上。_ ”

尽职尽责的皇后，在亲王妃的概念中，意味着无尽的生育和公务。在皇后妊娠反应最严重的时段，皇太后仍强迫她站到人群之中，因为她“ _有义务向公众展示她的肚子_ ”。“我感到我就是一个工具、一个子宫的载体，”皇后寄往波森霍芬的家书上往往满是泪痕，“我的头脑得不到任何尊重，他们只把我当成一个愚蠢的小女孩。对于生下的孩子，我的意见也无关紧要，连前去看望都要经过皇太后的恩准。”

亲王妃并没有从那段时间里皇后频繁的哭泣中察觉异样，仍然以婆母的眼光，将皇后喷薄欲出的怨恨和愤怒化约为少女式的羞怯和不适，仍有充分的理由相信自己可以通过她一度用来规训小皇帝的手段，将小皇后也调教为一个合格的帝国偶像。亲王妃的尝试在早期只受到皇后的泪水的侵扰，所以她认为自己对后者的教化虽偶有碰壁之时，总的来说也算进展顺利；而这种侵扰很快在皇后二女儿吉塞拉诞生后蜕变为反抗，又在大女儿索菲夭折后进一步升级为狂风骤雨般的反抗。1860年，皇后以养病为由远逃马德拉岛。

马德拉岛很难说是一个人间天堂。这个热带小岛上资源稀少、物产贫瘠，商业和旅游业均不发达，与糟糕的基础设施相对应的则是无聊的日常生活。唯一可圈可点的是当地优美的自然风光： _印度和南美特有的众多植物枝繁叶茂，茶花灌木林高达_ _30尺，密密麻麻的花蕾在高扬的深绿色树冠上镶嵌着，石缝中生机盎然地挤满了仙人掌，模样憨厚喜人。别墅耸立在悬崖之上，眺望每一个海上日出和黄昏。_ 几乎每个维也纳的使者回归后都会抱怨当地生活的乏味，在这样一个平淡的星系中，皇后轻而易举地成为了一颗明亮的恒星，使所有人不论性别和年龄都迷上了她，在她脚边殷勤地盘旋。人们竞相追逐皇后的宠爱，其中就包括相貌秀丽的匈牙利贵族兄妹伊姆雷和莉莉·洪亚迪。这一丑闻被情敌捅到了维也纳，伊姆雷立刻被调离马德拉岛，只留下了一本匈牙利语教材。随后，皇后为排遣寂寞，邀请停靠港口的一艘俄国军舰全体军官参加舞会。来往之间，她结识了年轻的俄国公爵尼古拉·弗拉基米诺维奇·缅希科夫，大名鼎鼎的缅希科夫家族与戈利钦家族联姻所结硕果，族人们担任过彼得一世、叶卡捷琳娜二世和亚历山大一世等数位英明沙皇的近臣，其中祖父亚历山大·谢尔盖耶维奇·缅希科夫与奥地利颇有渊源，曾在1809年作为参赞出使维也纳。公爵刚满18岁，很快为年长自己五岁的奥地利皇后神魂颠倒。他们同样长相出众，同样养尊处优，同样敏感多情，同样富于哲思，同样厌恶上流社会，却也同样地生性消极、毫无建设性和行动力。在那病态而狂迷的半年间，他自诩“奥涅金”，向他的“达吉亚娜”献上了无数热情洋溢的诗篇：“是时候了，我已经坠入情网，仿佛一粒种子落进土里，春天的火使它萌发出生机（注1）。”

莉莉与我第一次见面时便告诉我：“他毫无疑问是个美男子，有一头太阳般辉煌的金发和一双夜空般神秘的碧眼，和伊姆雷相比，多了几分阴郁而少了几分活泼。每次他和皇后见面，短暂的欣快之后，她总会陷入更浓重的哀愁之中，终日以泪洗面。而且我偶然发现，他总向皇后灌输一些死亡的意象！我直觉他很危险，于是托人作一番打听。回信到来时，军舰已开走。这时我得知，尼古拉·弗拉基米诺维奇·缅希科夫确有其人，但他根本不是金发！他和他的父亲一样满头乌黑，当时并没有在马德拉岛附近服役。”这令莉莉疑惑万分：“在场众人中，圣彼得堡出生的贵族军官不知凡几。一个人即便能在外国人面前冒充和顶替他人身份，怎么能同时蒙蔽那么多本国人，叫他们一起为他圆谎呢？”

注：

  1. 改写自普希金的长诗《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》。




	6. 挑衅

在马德拉岛和科孚岛长达三年的疗养时光使皇后脱胎换骨。受众人爱慕的供养，她的美貌和自信达到了巅峰，皇后得以从索菲亲王妃的孤立政策中逐步收复她对皇帝的影响力。27年后，丧子的皇后在她的土伦战场（注1）——科孚岛——斥重金修建了一所充满了异教色彩的遁世行宫，以她最崇拜的希腊英雄阿基里斯为名。 _他行走迅疾，强壮而任性，视君王和传统等凡俗如草芥，一心只供奉自己的意志、生活在自己的梦幻中，_ 正如皇后在诗歌中为自己构建的理想文学形象。这是一座白色石灰岩构成的新文艺复兴式建筑，以庞贝古城的遗迹为蓝本，拥有三层退台的悬空花园、严格按照古典韵律设计的柱廊与饰有石质波特兰式花瓶的连环拱隔间，面向阿尔及利亚群山，自绝于窥视之外。她甚至按照对卡吕索普的想象打造出一个装有镜子的洞穴，使它在蕨草的掩映和泉水的流动中折射出梦幻般的绿光。上述女神将奥德修斯困在奥杰吉厄岛上长达七年之久，而皇后仅用不到七年就偃息了对这座行宫的热情，其中甚至包括建造和装修的时间。她再一次投身于无尽的奔波之中，直到两年后在日内瓦死去。

由于阿基里斯宫的装潢均由皇后亲自操办，它得以摆脱皇帝赠予的赫尔墨斯宫室内那甜腻而造作的洛可可涡旋和金箔。维持原色的墙面以希腊神话题材的浮雕装饰，高挑开阔的房间内陈设有色相雅致的绸缎窗帘、挂毯和地毯，那不勒斯工匠仿制的希腊家具，哲学家和诗人们的胸像，多处台面的容器中三三两两地插有当日采摘的野花，而非像维也纳贵妇们那样用一大簇人工养殖的鲜花将狭小的瓶口紧紧挤满。熟悉皇后的人，可以从这间古朴的庞贝风格卧室中看穿其抑郁的本质——床头悬挂的一幅法国风俗画家让-巴蒂斯特·格勒兹的《受罚的儿子》出卖了皇后的求死之心。画面上，干瘪而蜡黄的垂死老人躺在粪臭味的床单褶皱之中，年轻子女们表情沉痛，却并非为送终而悲伤，而是愤怒于父亲的遗产之少。尽管凌乱的服装、饱满的肉体和放荡的姿态将观赏者的目光更多地引向青春靓丽的女儿们，这幅画描述的仍是一个令人不快的弥留场景。换上旁人恐怕要大吃一惊，皇后陛下竟会在每日照面的床头布置这样一幅死亡之画！我造访时对此却毫不意外。即便是在金碧辉煌的赫尔墨斯宫，她的心境和口味也和在阿基里斯宫内相差无几。1894年时，皇后在卢加诺艺术展览会上发现了一尊为亡子哀悼的尼俄柏雕塑。她将其购回，把这个手持棕榈断叶的妇女放置在卧榻旁。这个阴暗的巨物与华丽的环境格格不入，被绿色电灯光照亮，模样近乎恐怖。

希腊人康斯坦丁·克里斯托马诺斯在皇后晚年常伴她左右，受聘为读书员时，他刚从大学取得中古史的博士学位。他由于驼背和自卑而颇受她的宠爱，因为“它传递了一种被正常秩序排斥的联想”。他痛苦地告诉我：“与其说她喜欢我，不如说她喜欢这种联想；这是她日常的叛逆，她从中得到满足和快乐。正是这种联想，使她乐意与被维也纳上层社会嘲笑的罗马尼亚王后结缘。当我的特质不能再为她所用时，她便会立刻丢弃我。”

即便意识到这个残酷的真相，克里斯托马诺斯仍忠实地履行了自己的职务，并情不自禁地保持了他对皇后的迷恋和爱戴。她意外离世后，他发表了多部颂歌，并归档了她的译作和创作。他整理的对话录中记载道，有一天，他对阿基里斯宫床头的画作和赫尔墨斯宫床边的雕塑表示了不解。

“您为何将如此悲伤和不祥的作品放置于床榻边呢？”他问。

“很简单，”皇后引用普希金的诗句作答，“谁生活过、思考过，谁就不可能不在灵魂深处傲视人寰；谁有过知觉，永逝的岁月幽灵便会不时来拨动他的心弦；他已不再为任何事着迷，回忆的蛇蝎将不给他休息，悔恨将会不停地去噬咬他（注2）。”

尽管在索菲亲王妃隐退后，皇帝对皇后可谓百依百顺，争吵仍然是这个维也纳第一家庭的家常便饭。皇后将前者视为一个没有生活和思考的人——他对外部世界和哲思旖想的五感已在童年时期就被亲王妃冷酷无情的“帝王教育”连根拔起，犹如一道过于刺激的菜品摧毁了食客本该无比敏锐的味觉；而她恰恰是个感官格外敏感的人，她的体悟和沉思在皇帝的眼中则尽是一些不着边际的“想入非非”。和一个习惯于自我孤立、自我约束和自我抑制的人共同生活是令人厌烦的，因为他责任心有余而情调不足，除机械地低头拉车以外一无所知，甚至不知抬头看路。瓦莱丽女亲王后来作出了同样的感慨：“ _我现在才理解，为什么妈妈在爸爸身旁总是感到压抑。是的，和他相处很不容易，因为他不知道什么是真正的感情交流。我知道他已深深地感到了这种痛苦却不知所措，最后只好用常规的套路来应付。_ ”

争吵的结果是皇后越发肆无忌惮的挑衅行为。她将自己对奥地利的皇亲国戚们的不满转移到对匈牙利的制宪事业的支持上，很快在自己长长的爱慕者名单后又增加了几个耀眼的外族姓名，其中之一便是久洛·安德拉西，未来的匈牙利王国总理和奥匈帝国外交部长。在加冕典礼前有关巴拉丁人选的博弈中，大获全胜的她再次向皇帝写信重申了一个事实：“ _我越来越认为，我确实具有高超的智慧，尽管你对我的非凡理性并没有给予公允的评价。_ ”这一说法得到了议员约翰·冯·克卢梅茨基的肯定：“ _她是一位超越常人想象的了不起的女性。_ ”

除皇后在布达佩斯的胜利之外还有她在皇太子教室内的胜利。亲王妃对皇帝的教育方式被后者照本宣科地移植到皇太子身上，他试图克隆一个与自己一样贯彻教权派主张的专制君主兼军队将领，于是，利奥波德·贡德雷库尔伯爵近乎折磨的操练给皇太子幼小的心灵投下了永恒的阴霾。他在卧室以枪击声将皇太子唤醒，随后将这个可怜的孩子同野猪一起丢进狩猎保护区里——一个古罗马斗兽场的变体。一个冬日，皇后等人听到窗外传来一声格外凄惨的嚎叫，她们推开窗子，看见伯爵正把皇太子头朝下往雪地里钻。

“ _我怀疑他会疯傻甚至死去，_ ” 想起这段往事，已至耄耋之年的费斯特蒂茨伯爵夫人仍然怒气冲冲，她对我说，“ _这就是奥地利粗暴的军事机器，制胜秘诀在于在和平时期把孩子们往死里摆弄。_ ”

影响力日益攀升的皇后决心不再沉默。在保姆卡罗莉娜·冯·韦尔登男爵夫人的苦苦哀求失去效力后，她挺身而出，以书面的最后通牒威胁道：“ _要么他走，要么我走。_ ”她如愿将儿子从伯爵的魔爪中夺回，转交给立场温和的约瑟夫·拉图尔·冯·图恩伯格上校，施行具有市民阶级风格的教育。在上校的指导下，皇太子久违地享受到了心智发育的快乐。他确立了对自然科学的兴趣，登船外出考察旅行，参与学术论著的编写，并请求以正式大学生的身份进入高等院校学习。这一请求被一直期待儿子在军事上有所建树的皇帝驳回。

“这是不可想象的，”皇帝宣称，“他和他母亲一样成天想入非非。”

在瓦莱丽女亲王向我出示的皇太子旧照中，我得以更进一步地了解这个至高无上之家内部的分裂。他外貌俊朗却略显纤弱，身着白衣红裤的陆军元帅制服，斜挎一条红白相间的绶带，领口、袖口和裤缝上布满了金线刺绣的花纹。这是一个寄托着军事帝国的期盼而生的军人，只不过他的怀疑主义通常被他左胸前的勋章掩盖着；当他摆脱了军队和宫廷的号令，与人文主义者与鸟类学家同处一室，那种与母亲一脉相承的怀疑主义便又故态复萌——皇太子憎恨君主制国体。他反对自己的阶级，反对自己的父亲。

皇帝对皇太子秘密发表的大逆不道的社论毫无察觉。他曾近乎天真地许愿：“ _上帝赐予我一个儿子，他将看到一个更新、更大、更美的维也纳，即便这座城市发生变化，他仍将获得维也纳人永不改变的忠诚之心，必要时，他们会在任何情况下为他牺牲。_ ”

在维也纳内城区指环路上的利本-奥斯皮茨宫，一栋发辫时期（注3）落成的洛可可古典主义住宅里，活跃着一个自由派秘密社团，《新维也纳日报》主编莫里茨·斯泽普斯便是其中一员。我从皇太子这位朋友的口中，得知了他对皇帝这一愿望的回应。“请问，凭什么？”他向出身市民阶级的同志们说道，“人云亦云者会说，当然要保护国王，因为国王是秩序、教会和财产的守护者，为他而死是天经地义的。为他人牺牲，这或许是一件可歌可泣之事；但当我们意识到他们至死也不清楚自己为何而死，就是另一回事了。”

斯泽普斯告诉我，皇太子1878年在布拉格的步兵团服役时，曾发现了一具暴晒五日有余的陈尸。此人生前在搏斗时腹部受伤，栽倒在一片茂密的灌木丛里，向周围的空气慷慨地散播着一种腥甜刺鼻的恶臭。苍蝇、蚂蚁和蛆虫在失去灵魂的肉体上尽情翻掘。他埋首于自己的呕吐物之中，肠子像涌泉似的在身下汇成青紫色的一滩，那是鲜血被变质的残血中和后的产物。战友们很快把它移走并埋葬了它玷污的土壤，以掩盖令人恶心的余味。皇太子目睹此景，突然没头没尾地问：“在最后一刻，他心中默念的是皇帝还是母亲呢？”他突然意识到，如果不把战死作为一种必然的自然现象，就无法不把士兵当作一个人来谈。士兵理所应当要为皇帝捐躯吗？如果意识到上面那一点，一切结论都应该重新受到质询。他的观察是敏锐的。在多年后由他的堂弟斐迪南亲王之死所引发的世界大战中，双方的年轻人们怀着建功立业的幻想走向了战场，却在老鼠、虱子和炮火肆虐的战壕中流下了恐惧的泪水，最后无名无姓地永眠在淤泥之中。

皇太子的思维正如母亲一般因频繁的驰骋而求知若渴。年幼时，他就从仆从无意间流露的对他的纯洁无知的暗指中感知到了异样，得知“高贵”构建的帷幕之后，有一个截然不同的真实世界。他急于探索帷幕后的真相，后来经安德拉西推荐，加入了这个秘密社团。在斯泽普斯先生上了年纪后，他的女儿伯莎·祖卡坎德尔-斯泽普斯以“文学沙龙”为名，联合奥法两国的文艺界、新闻界人士继续进行政治活动，直到在1938年因犹太身份而逃亡。在这里，皇太子请求同志们对他以“你”相称，免去虚礼和尊称。“对这种要求，我们都很谨慎，”律师约阿希姆·利斯特纽斯告诉我，“贵族的价值观与市民可以说是天差地别，对我们而言无足轻重的事很可能在他们眼中是严重的冒犯。一开始，我们试探性地称呼‘陛下’，后来是‘皇太子’，最后成了‘鲁道夫’。有一次交谈中，我为装作游刃有余的样子，不由自主地吹了声口哨——突然意识到，我面前的人可是皇太子！我连忙又是用指甲刮椅子又是用鞋底擦地板，试图制造一种与之相仿的噪声来掩盖刚才的失礼。鲁道夫看在眼里，只是宽容地微笑了一下。”

皇太子还带了一位年龄相仿、志趣相投的密友加入其中，出身德意志贵族的亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵。同志们一致认为，皇太子的性格更和善可爱，而公爵在相貌上更胜一筹。他有最典型的日耳曼特征，金发碧眼，令人们对光明与预言之神的想象有了现实依据。希特勒要是有幸见过他，大概会把他作为“生命之泉”计划的产品模板。他是梅克伦堡-什未林大公腓特烈·法兰兹二世和大公妃克斯特里茨的奥古丝塔·罗伊斯郡主最宠爱的幼子，也是所有儿女中思想最前卫、性格最乖僻、行为最不羁的一个。皇太子用欣赏和艳羡的口吻向同志们讲述了公爵的故事：从牛津大学毕业后，他给吕布斯托尔夫的家里寄了一封措辞得体却冰冷的诀别信，程式化地请求原谅后，宣布自己将留在英吉利海峡对岸，因为“建立在剥削基础上的锦衣玉食令他感到羞耻”，相较之下，他宁愿去纽卡索做一个挖煤工人。过了几年，他辗转来到维也纳，因为他认为欧洲大陆比英国更需要人来推动人民解放的事业。这位优秀却脱轨的儿子牵动着父母的心，利斯特纽斯告诉我，他们隔三岔五地为公爵代收家书，大多从什未林城堡和路德维希卢斯特宫寄来。公爵兼具智慧和勇气、冷静和雄辩，是战士、科学家和政治家的结合体，身边总是萦绕着传教士般令人向往的氛围。他的经历和品质正是皇太子求而不得的，两人关系亲密，常常交谈至深夜。1889年，皇太子在梅耶林结束了自己在人世的挣扎，享年30岁。公爵作为他的至交出席了葬礼，与皇太子的五位亲属陪同皇帝进入了墓室。随后，他离开了维也纳，从此杳无音信。当同志们因思念旧友，按照信封上的地址与他联系时，得到了一个令人意想不到且冷汗涔涔的答复：亚历山大·特奥多尔·楚·梅克伦堡-什未林并不存在，名字的主人是大公妃在1859年诞下的死胎。

注：

  1. 拿破仑的成名之战发生地点。

  2. 出自普希金的长诗《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》。

  3. 19世纪以18世纪男子佩戴的假发辫来代指这一时期，含贬义。洛可可古典主义，流行于18世纪末德国的建筑风格，介于洛可可与新古典主义之间。





	7. 谵妄

皇后在布达佩斯和皇太子教室的胜利进一步割裂了她与维也纳宫廷的关系，特立独行的念头因此更为迫切。她对公务十分冷淡，让陪同者难出风头，让作秀者饱受抨击，让献媚者自讨没趣。梅希蒂尔德·贝格海姆·冯·特利普斯曾向我控诉，皇后缺席了1869年指环路上新歌剧院的开幕式，被选中陪同的她因此失去了在公众面前骄傲地展示一顶祖传冕状头饰的机会。更令宫廷难堪的，是她在拒绝官方行程之余对非正式访问的积极。

“她的突袭暴露了多位济贫院和孤儿院负责人们伪善的嘴脸，揭穿了为绿色星期四进行公开表演的宫廷人士们浮于表面的仁慈，”自由派报纸《新维也纳日报》赞美道，“看看，一位真正心系百姓的上层人物是怎样做的！没有致辞，没有彩排，没有媒体，更没有强迫真正忍受着贫寒与病痛的人发表屈辱的颂歌。她参观的，是最普通的患者所居住的病房；她品尝的，是最普通的孤儿所食用的晚餐；她询问的，是最普通的难民所希望的救助。一颗真正善良的心，怎会容忍虚情假意和装腔作势的玷污？”

聚会同样令皇后厌烦，她常以生硬的沉默和挖苦的微笑来表达轻蔑。“ _不论我何时注视，总会发现她脸上微妙的抽动，_ ”皇后的侄女玛丽·拉里施伯爵夫人在斐迪南·金斯基侯爵的一场茶会上观察到，她判断，“那是饱含揶揄和鄙夷的抽动，一下又一下。”而皇后深知，在那些绅士和贵妇眼中，自己的荒唐可谓罄竹难书，对思辨的狂热则被认为与堕落同源。正如她的儿子，若他没有高贵的身份、捕猎的熟稔和纵情于风月场的轻浮这些被视为特权阶级专属的“自己人特征”，可能早已因为他的鸟类学专著和显微镜而被逐出上层沙龙。皇太子与母亲相似的眼睛里常夹着一丝与母亲相似的目光，与母亲相似的嘴巴里也常吐出一个与母亲相似的笑话。对方自恃高贵的程度越重，他们眼中嘲讽的意味就越浓，口里挖苦的力度就越大；但他们的身份又常常让这些思维僵化的人觉得，这一切不过是至高无上的皇室中人理所应当的残酷和习以为常的取乐罢了。于是，维也纳贵族们尽量不去招惹他们，却不是因为尊敬，而是畏惧；不是对霸主的畏惧，而是对疯子的畏惧。

“这是完全无谓的挑衅，”身为高级时装定制业的贵人，保琳·冯·梅特涅侯爵夫人站在因皇后的微服私访而不快的宫廷一边，“我不知道，还有哪位有头有面的人能忍受她的自命清高？”

当我把侯爵夫人的指控转述给曾在海利根克罗伊茨修道院精神病院受皇后恩惠的前古典文学教授海因里希·赖弗沙伊德博士，他不禁破口大骂：“寒酸的女人！她的话难道有半点可信之处？”当我纠正说侯爵夫人并不寒酸，她处于巴黎和维也纳上流社会的权力中心，这位脾气暴躁的老者恶狠狠地用拐杖猛敲地板，打断了我：“错啦，错啦！你竟会不懂这个道理？我说的是灵魂的寒酸，这与头衔和财产毫无关系。就算你要说她长得美，她在我这里也不过是一个目光短浅、心胸狭隘、自私自利的丑八怪。她自诩皇后的宿敌，实在是大大抬举了自己！”我告诉他，我并不打算为侯爵夫人的相貌辩护。“那想必是个表里如一的丑八怪啦，”他愉快地说，“告诉你吧，‘清高’与‘自命清高’往往是一对反义词，可惜庸俗者往往无法分辨。”

教授的判断信度较高，却与他的成就无关，是因为他是我拜访的多个证人之中唯一一个准确地看穿我身份的凡人。当我走进那间摆满了出土雕像一比一石膏仿制品的钢琴室，正准备自我介绍，他只看了我一眼便嚷嚷：“别人认不得你，我却认得。是你呀，米诺斯（注1），克里特之王，宙斯与欧罗巴之子，亡灵的三位法官之一，冥界上诉法庭的断案者。你大驾光临，难道是我的爱情故事终于上达天听？”

我解释说，我此番前来是为了调查伊丽莎白皇后之死。埃阿科斯对本案涉及的几个亡灵的归属感到十分为难，于是上报给我重新审理。

“这么说，她还有落入塔塔洛斯的危险啰？——我刚才像对待自己学生那样称呼你，你不介意吧？需要我换成‘您’吗？”满意地得到我的否定后，他用一只干瘪的手指点了点对面蒙着蓝色丝绸的扶手椅，“请坐！”

海因里希·赖弗沙伊德说“请坐”的语气之凶狠，让人怀疑他本想说的是“滚开”。他生于1847年科隆一个富足的资产阶级家庭，父亲是宝石商人，母亲是一位退休哲学教授的小女儿。很小的时候，他就在希腊文学习上展现出无与伦比的才华，之后在洪堡大学拿到博士学位并留校任教直至退休，成果颇丰，著作等身，是世界多个顶级大学的荣誉博士，在学术界具有崇高地位，是后来皇后的希腊之行陪同学术顾问亚历山大·瓦尔斯贝格的朋友。由于终身未娶，他决定在退休后投奔维也纳，与他最珍爱的侄女比邻。正当在同事、后辈和学生们的鲜花和掌声中准备隐退时，他意外被一瓶香槟灌醉，之后就再也没有清醒过。他宣称自己与雄辩与史诗女神卡利俄佩有过一段风流往事，并煞有介事地将交往的经过讲得清清楚楚，包括她每一天的穿着搭配、两人肌肤相亲的体会，和山上不为人知的趣闻轶事。他被送进精神病院接受最先进的催眠治疗，几年下来却没有一点起色，因为那段被不断讲述的爱情故事不仅没有出现矛盾之处从而自行瓦解，反而因为不断补充的细节而坚不可摧。除此之外，他完全是一个暴躁而顽固的老人应有的样子，理智健全，甚至在住院期间出版了一本有关古代学术研究模式的精彩专著，对比了公元4世纪修辞家兼文法学家多纳图斯对维吉尔和荷马史诗的评注。皇后莅临之后，教授作为“疯子智者”经好事的八卦报纸炒作而名声大震，专业水平受到质疑的主治医生阿姆辛克博士不得不宣布教授所有的症状不过是一点无伤大雅的臆想，认为它“只是教授十年如一日地醉心学术的表现，而所谓的卡利俄佩是他对自己年轻时一位求而不得的女郎的投射”，恭敬地为他办了出院手续。

他回忆道，那一日清晨，皇后并未提前告知就造访了海利根克罗伊茨修道院精神病院，先是考察了女病人一日之际的护理工作，包括梳洗、用餐和拘束衣的穿戴方式。期间，一位姓温迪诗的小姐当场发作：她坚称自己才是真正的皇后，要求与送上门来的“赝品”对峙。左邻右舍也随之开始骚动。幻想自己是玛丽·安托瓦内特转世的女士询问每一个来人：“我的头呢？您看到我的头了吗？”而另一位则冲空无一物的边柜发出尖叫，要护士把“那条该死的腰带”拿开；自从她在三年前用一条鹅黄色腰带将长期酗酒并虐待妻女的丈夫在睡梦中勒死，便再也无法摆脱往事的阴影。靠窗的一位最为安静，她是一位激进的女权活动家，为争取选举权而裸身抗议时被当场扭送至此。在这里，她被诊断患上了“歇斯底里症”，因词源于希腊文“子宫”，从概念发明伊始就注定只会由女人领受。她对病历嗤之以鼻。一个年轻女护士又怜悯又嘲弄地转述说：“她要求医生给她做子宫切除术，说既然我们认为子宫是疯癫的根源，那么照此逻辑，祛除疯癫自然要切除子宫。我看她确实疯啦！一个女人没有子宫，还有什么希望结婚生子呢？”费斯特蒂茨伯爵夫人惊魂不定地告诉我：“听了这番话，皇后突然冷冷地微笑道：‘我倒宁愿如她所说。 _我实在不能理解，人们为什么如此热衷于婚姻这种违背自然的事务，还妄求从中得到乐趣。女人最大的善举，就是使孩子免于出世受难的命运。_ ’听罢，护士顿时大气也不敢出，但我注意到，对皇后精神状况的怀疑也从那之后一直飘荡在她的眼睛里。”

尽管女侍从被这场风波吓得瑟瑟发抖，皇后的心情却并未受影响。听说了赖弗沙伊德教授的病情后，她主动提出要与他交谈，并需确保房间内没有第三人在场。于是，五分钟后，刚校对了一遍新书稿的教授猝不及防地得知自己马上将要面见皇后。当他在震惊中怀疑这是否是护士们又一个恶作剧时，身着白衣绿裙的皇后飘然出现在门口。“她美丽、亲切，”他说，“我以为自己看到了一位梅尔露辛（注2）。”

“您好，”她将一只玉手递到教授唇边，“您的身体怎么样？”

“我哭了，米诺斯，克里特之王，宙斯与欧罗巴之子，亡灵的三位法官之一，冥界上诉法庭的断案者。尽管衡量这个不够格的男子汉的脆弱吧，看看我犯有多大的过错。”教授对我说，“那时，我就像个孩子似的嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边亲吻她的手背。她用流利的希腊语同我对话，安慰我，一再强调不要拘礼。我问：‘我应该如何称呼您，陛下？’她回答说：‘叫我茜茜就行。’随后，我们谈起了她深爱的巴伐利亚山水，谈起了她钟情的古代文明遗产，谈起了她向往的奥林匹斯众神。一种散发着神秘和遥远的馨香顿时笼罩在房间内，使我想要陶醉又想要落泪。她告诉我，她近日购得一只古希腊不知名工匠的双耳陶罐，上面有一对她认为是塔纳托斯与修普诺斯（注3）的黑绘，后来她特意在遗嘱指明将此物赠予我。那是英格兰那位考古狂第六代菲尔丁伯爵依靠美国女继承人娘家的经济支持在雅典北部发现的文物，随后由坐吃山空的第七代菲尔丁伯爵在蒙特卡洛神秘去世前贱卖。她不乏嘲讽地评价，对于某些家族，传家之宝的出售比一家之主的暴毙更加丢人。”

她环视四周，见墙面上有一副手绘的素描女人像。卡利俄佩的面部轮廓优雅如骨雕，精美的五官间却有一种哲人式的严明。皇后欣赏了片刻，问：“这是您的妻子吗？”

“请原谅，皇后，”教授说，“我已垂暮，脾气古怪，不得不沉浸在已消散到几千光年开外的陈旧故事中，发表一些难解的呓语。爱情让我痛苦难耐，在我从院校离开那天，冲动像洪水似的一泻而出。由于那道凡人无法跨越的天堑，不得已要说些正常人眼中的疯话，做些正常人眼中的疯事。然而我不羡慕他们，因为他们所谓的理智是由愚昧无知造成的，而并不基于某种我不具备的思想和品质。总之，我不为我的故事感到羞耻。今天，我遇见了您，感到实在没有理由不向您好好解释这段故事的前因后果。”

于是教授开始了漫长的讲述，关于他如何在青年时期与雄辩与史诗女神卡利俄佩相遇，并体会到一种至高无上的爱意：并非渺小的个体之爱，而是博大的万物之爱；一切的一切，乃是因为她就是天神，是真理，是源头，是物质与精神王国本身，而不是上述事物的一个片面或投影，哪怕凡人只消有其中一瓢就足以青史留名。“皇后并没有流露出其他人会有的狐疑神色。她认真地倾听着，一双眼睛跟随情节的进展时不时闪烁出激动的光芒。她鼓励我把这一切都写下来，因为‘文学比防腐剂更持久，有时候，我们明知一部即将出世的伟大创作在当代无法获得它应得的荣誉，便需要将其封存，供更文明、更进步、更博学的后人们来评判’。她坦言，出于这个观点，她已为自己的诗集制作了数个抄本并请多位可信任之人保存，以保证‘它们能流传到后世，接受更公平的目光的审视，摘取本该属于我的桂冠’。再之后，皇后见天色已晚，便起身与我告别。我目送她走进门口的夕阳中，这时，她突然回过了头。”

“请告诉我，教授，您当初是如何辨认出一位传说中的神明的？”

“他们总是在变，不论是身世还是外貌，”教授回答，“但总是万变不离其宗。到那个时候，您的直觉自然会给您答案。”

皇后点点头，脸上闪过一丝释然的喜悦。

“——直到她去世，我再也没有与她见面。”

注：

  1. 希腊神话中的冥界三法官之一，另外两位是拉达曼提斯和埃阿科斯，均为众神之王宙斯之子，负责裁定各地亡灵的去向。设定出自柏拉图的对话录《高尔吉亚篇》：“现在我当着你们的面把这些事确定下来，我已经任命了我的儿子做法官，两个来自亚细亚，弥诺斯和拉达曼堤斯，一个来自欧罗巴，埃阿科斯。他们死了以后，就会去掌管设在草地上的法庭，它位于两条道路的交汇处，这两条路一条通往福地中的福岛，另一条通往塔塔洛斯。拉达曼堤斯负责审判来自亚细亚的亡灵，埃阿科斯负责审判来自欧罗巴的亡灵，我把上诉法庭交给弥诺斯掌管，如果其他两名法官有什么案子难以决断，就交由他处理，这样一来这些人该走哪条路就可以判决得非常公正了。”

  2. 欧洲民间传说中的淡水仙女，出没在圣泉与河流中。

  3. 希腊神话中黑夜女神倪克斯的双生子，分别为死神与睡神。





	8. 马术

对于皇后晚年无异于自寻死路的举动，维也纳众说纷纭，其中一种说法广为流传：维特斯巴赫血统的诅咒在为期数十年的蛰伏后终于笼罩在了皇后头上。这种诅咒使她的祖父皮乌斯·奥古斯特公爵大闹露天街市，使她的大表侄路德维希二世国王沉尸斯坦恩贝格湖，使她的小表侄奥托亲王罹患精神错乱，当然，还使她的儿子鲁道夫皇太子自毙梅耶林。考虑到特立独行往往是疯癫一种较为温和的表现形式，贵族们纷纷表示，诅咒在皇后的言行举止中已有先兆：她钟情于稀奇古怪的造物，曾笑纳中东赠送的一个黑人侏儒，在格德勒的行宫中热情款待一大帮衣衫褴褛的吉普赛人，还邀请奥芬马戏团将一对连体畸形姐妹送进宫观赏；她对精神病持有异于常人的兴趣，在37岁命名日时还向皇帝索要一座“ _设备完善的疯人院_ ”作为礼物。尽管以上琐碎小事的罗列不足以否定皇后理智的健全，不过，确有皇后亲笔证明她从疯人院汲取了一些生活的启示。在一封已被伊达·费伦齐烧毁的私人信件中，我看见她写道：“唯一的拯救就是疯狂，唯一的解脱就是死亡。我曾奋力争取胜利，然而胜利之后又有什么？‘虚空的虚空，虚空的虚空。一切都是虚空（注1）。’”

她开始更深地埋首于文学、马术和旅行的事业中，偶尔无法回避的拜会则被她写进诗里，要么是对无聊的长吁短叹，要么是对造作的冷嘲热讽，甚至是基于政治立场的无情批判。对即将进行的温莎之行，她扫兴地写道：“ _爱尔兰的优点在于没有王室。_ ”在题为《泰坦妮娅的宫廷纪事选》的叙事诗中，她描述了维多利亚女王御前的四个印度仆人：“ _女王说，这些人出于敬畏，只能赤脚走近_ ”，紧接着便辛辣地讽刺道：“ _我想，他们本该五体投地……_ ”

刚从奥地利驻罗马教廷大使之位卸任的亚历山大·许布纳男爵，将皇后报复式的叛逆举动归咎于她早年间在索菲亲王妃阴影下的压抑生活：“ _人们在香槟瓶口又加了一道束缚，然而软木塞最终还是跳了出来。我们很幸运，这个爆发没有产生更严重的后果，而只是导致了对马匹的钟爱、对狩猎和体育运动的狂热，以及与皇后身份不相匹配的隐居生活。_ ”

在布达佩斯郊外的格德勒府，她效仿父亲在慕尼黑的创举增修了一座马戏表演场，在各地骑手们的簇拥中建立起一个乌托邦式的小宫廷，这里不问出身是否高贵，只看骑术是否精湛。奥地利第一骑手尼古拉斯·“尼基”·埃斯特阿齐伯爵在其中占有一席之地，未来的大总管鲁道夫·冯-楚·列支敦士登郡王亦在其列，现匈牙利总理久洛·安德拉西伯爵更是常客。前匈牙利首相之子埃莱梅尔·包贾尼伯爵因父亲于1849年在奥地利的血腥镇压中被处死而立誓与皇帝不共戴天，却在马场上为取悦皇后而差点丧命。“ _王后非常漂亮，您可以想象，年轻的骑手们是以何等激情注视着她的，_ ”安德拉西伯爵给伊达·费伦齐的信中写道，“ _为表达这种感情，他们就像海豚追逐航船一般尽量靠近王后，我根本无法阻止！_ ”

渐渐地，设施简陋的格德勒府已无法满足皇后对英式骑猎日益高涨的热情。这是一种难度颇高的运动，需策马翻越高栏、墙体和壕坑。她按照一贯的作风，就像突袭福利机构一样突袭了英国，使恪守规矩的王室成员们手忙脚乱。向来在周日谢绝待客的维多利亚女王只好临时从教堂匆匆赶回温莎堡，皇后却又在三刻钟之后突发奇想，取消了原定的例行午宴。更尴尬的是，返途中她所乘坐的火车被困在风雪之中长达四个小时，期间可谓弹尽粮绝。皇后在英国境内遭受的厄运，在伦敦报界引发了对王室待客不周的批评，后者不得不发表声明加以辩解，又在维也纳报界激起了轩然大波。这出令人不快的风波使英国王室如鲠在喉，当皇后在后来罕见地主动提出拜会时，维多利亚女王婉言拒绝。尽管皇后向来对他们的招待兴趣缺缺，且自己从不吝啬于单方面令他们吃闭门羹，但对方自发的拒绝却被她视为奇耻大辱。她向皇帝忿忿地写信道：“ _但愿我不是如此没教养！这使我每晚拜访的其他人也感到羞耻。我对他们极为友善，已去过许多地方。_ ”

总体而言，皇后在1874至1882年间在英国收获颇丰，包括数座马术比赛的奖杯、“狩猎女王”的美名、一座位于爱尔兰的马厩及为数众多的宝马，以及在英国赛场上独占鳌头的最佳骑手乔治·“贝”·米德尔顿上尉。她每天花大量时间练习高难度技术，头上只戴一顶玫瑰花饰的小巧三角毡帽，为此甘冒生命危险。来信中关于颚骨、颅骨、腿骨摔伤的内容常常使皇帝心惊胆战，而皇后却在狩猎季结束时哀叹：“ _我为什么又要返回牢笼之中呢？我为什么不把所有骨头摔断，让一切都宣告终结呢？_ ”她在英国的乐不思蜀和铺张浪费引起了比利时公使夫人瓦伦汀·德·荣格·邓多耶伯爵夫人的痛骂：“ _这个女人真是疯了！如果她不惹出一个奥地利共和国来，只能说明此地居民的确都是老实本分之人。她只为她的马而活。如果她摔残一只手臂，那真是大家的福分！_ ”

最先加入收藏的是她首次访英时看上的一匹要价25,000英镑的阿哈尔捷金马，对当时尚未继承先皇遗产的皇帝夫妇二人还过于昂贵。“它有阿拉伯马那样修长的四肢，挺拔的脖子以优美的弧度略微弯曲，鬐甲突出，身体结实而肌肉分明，细密的皮毛和丝线般的鬃毛上泛着香槟金色的日光，连嚼头也是微微泛红的奶酪色。”她在给皇帝的信中写道，“ _相比之下，你那些又慢又懒的家伙可以说是废物，与它完全是两种材料。_ ”

英国社交名媛杜德利伯爵夫人乔治娜·沃德显然注意到了皇后对这匹骏马的喜爱，她主动提出要将它买下送给皇后。她头脑聪慧，在教育儿女和管理庄园方面卓有成就，是察言观色的高手，后来成为了亚历山德拉王后的闺中密友，居住于爱德华七世国王恩赐的彭布罗克馆，俾斯麦的儿子据传是她的追求者之一。不过，她的才智始终被局限在先夫第一代杜德利伯爵为妇女划定的界限中。根据《泰晤士报》的讣告，她的丈夫杜德利勋爵“ _有高雅的品位与诸多丰烈伟绩，他仁慈而慷慨，却异常专横。他坚持盛装打扮自己的妻子，哪怕在苏格兰高地最偏僻的狩猎小屋中，也要为她装配令人神驰目眩的珠宝。_ ”著名作家兼女性主义先锋弗吉妮娅·伍尔芙曾在演讲中为此多加感慨。“ _‘他给了她一切——除了任何一点负担，’_ ”她表示，“ _女人的贞洁被男人如此看重，以至于影响到了她们受教育的情况；这个意义深远而趣味盎然的话题在此时此地有了被讨论的必要，若有哪位格顿或纽汉姆学院的学生就此作一番研究，兴许会产出一本有意思的书来，而珠光宝气地坐落于蚊蠓横飞的苏格兰荒野中的杜德利勋爵夫人，大可作为扉页插图。_ ”

这位机智过人却无的放矢的伯爵夫人敏锐地发现：“当我提议皇后收下时，她摇了摇头，说：‘ _哦，您知道，我是没有收礼物的习惯的。_ ’那语气活像被家长千叮万嘱而不得不拒绝一件心仪礼物的孩子。美丽的双眸中绽放的期待和欣喜，一下子出卖了她的言不由衷。我立刻加紧了游说，不惜使自己显得有些强人所难，请她一定要接受我们夫妇二人对她由来已久的崇拜和尊敬，这匹马只是这种情绪的小小代表。在我的‘逼迫’之下，她终于轻轻颔首，佯作勉强而实际上很是满意地说：‘好吧，多谢您的美意！’我们的手紧紧相握，交换着心照不宣的微笑。”

皇后在给皇帝的下一封信中说道：“这对富有的贵族夫妻无论如何都坚持要我收下礼物，我感到，如果我继续拒绝他们，对两国人之间不受功利污染的真挚感情一定是一种伤害，于是我接受了它，为它取名‘虚无主义者’。”接着，她热情地赞美了杜德利伯爵夫妇，尤其是伯爵夫人：“乔治娜在英国作为大美人的名声是不掺水的。她的脸蛋小巧，皮肤如同牛奶，眉目间有一种少女式的稚气和清丽，让我十分喜欢。我承认，其他著名的美人在某些部位多多少少能局部地超越她，然而作为整体，她面部的和谐是难以挑战的。当她轻抿小口，用那双洋溢着童真的眼睛有些惶惶然地注视着他人时，我不知道世界上还有谁能抵抗她的恳求！勋爵对她无微不至的爱护显然事出有因，即便是我，也真想像拥抱心爱的妹妹一般紧紧地将她搂入怀中，用温柔的吻拭去她流下的每一滴泪水。”

皇后在南安普顿郡结识了时髦的第五代斯宾塞伯爵约翰·斯宾塞夫妇及其远房亲戚第七代马尔堡公爵三子伦道夫·斯宾塞-邱吉尔夫妇（未来的威尔士太子妃戴安娜·斯宾塞和英国首相温斯顿·邱吉尔分别是他们的后代），他们将米德尔顿上尉引荐给了皇后，让他长期作为教练和引骑员为她服务，并协助物色各地性能优异的马匹。他是个粗犷而高大的苏格兰人，外号“贝”源自1836年打吡锦标赛中与他同姓的获胜赛马的名字，作为对他高超技术的赞美。贝恃才傲物的脾性同样远近闻名。他对这个在别人看来无比光荣的任务十分不屑，因为在与皇后见面之前，他出于刻板印象，对她的预设是一个“大呼小叫、娇生惯养而身心笨拙的贵妇，仅为一时的兴趣和虚荣就要闹得天翻地覆”。

“休想让我也绕着一个对马术狗屁不通的女人团团转。”他说。当斯宾塞伯爵再三保证皇后并不如他所想是个绣花枕头之后，他终于不情不愿地同意“ _就干这一次_ ”。

贝骑马踏过山丘上编织着紫色石楠花的绿茵，穿越茂密的杉树林，终于在林间空地的一束金色光柱中看见了皇后——身着深色齐腰小上衣和闭襟毛料裙，头发精心编织成一个齐肩的发髻，上面端正地压着一顶精致的小帽，浑身散发着金光。她坐在浅色的女式马鞍上，一匹蜂蜜色骏马盛气凌人地高扬着脑袋。贝正沉浸在显灵的震撼之中，却突见这位美丽女子猛地纵马掉头，越过沟壑，向原野对面的森林飞驰而去，像躲避狂热追求者的月桂女神。直到原野边缘，她才勒马转身，露出一丝微笑。追赶到跟前的贝不由自主地下马行礼，她缓慢地回以皇后气派的颔首。

“您注意到它刚才的表现了吗？”她操纵骏马来回走了几步，“我为它骄傲，上尉。那些两米宽的沟壑且不算什么，就算再宽两倍，也不在话下。不过，要它展示自己有多能干，得让它心甘情愿。马就像骑士，不会效忠它不认可之人，不会表演一些哗众取宠的花样。他们都说它不够驯良，这是真的；但说它坏脾气，我看未必。我们赞美骑士的忠诚，却总忘记忠诚的本质；落到自己身上，就希望他们无条件地服从——想一想，如果一个人如此八面玲珑，还称得上是忠诚吗？要是谁天生有这么一副脾气和能力，叫再暴虐的马刺和鞭子都奈何不了，那才是高贵呢！”

“那时，我产生了一种前所未有的冲动，甚至愿意为她肝脑涂地。”当天回家之后，贝便立刻令人转告斯宾塞伯爵，称自己愿为皇后效力。他说，她的思想和气度令人折服，勤勉和天赋也令人惊喜。他告诉我：“我不由自主地模仿她的措辞，那些本来深谙于心的粗话，我在她面前一句也说不出来。有一天，她关切却忧伤地问：‘是我让你变得不像自己了吗，上尉？’我大受感动，几乎跪在她脚下。”

贝的婚礼被一拖再拖，因为他优先处理有关皇后的一切事务。他多年的未婚妻夏洛特·贝尔德对此嫉妒而恼怒，将皇后对男人的魅力归类为一种毁灭性的力量。在我时隔多年登门提及皇后名讳时，她差点把门摔到我脸上。当年，她以“解除婚约”为武器，终于迫使贝与她结婚并辞职，却无时无刻不感到自己的失败。“每次见过她，他都魂不守舍，看我的眼神说不出的疏离和冷漠，像是改宗的教徒！他那么自负的人，竟然为她跟另一个骑手争风吃醋；好不容易不堪排挤而出走，最后却为取得她的原谅而当众自嘲，丝毫不顾平日最为看重的自尊。”说到这里，因丈夫对另一个女人的忠诚而饱受煎熬的妻子不禁掩面痛哭，“他暴躁、麻木、毫无幽默感，十足的男性化，却在阿姆斯特丹接受按摩治疗的时候，与偶遇的她像一对热恋的诗人那样沿河散步，还为她戏称两人为‘残兵败将’而笑个不停。”

当我向她求证一度传到皇太子耳中的绯闻时，她迅速拭去眼泪。“我肯定他从来没有碰过她，”她冷漠而绝望地回答，“我宁愿他们发生过关系，但没有。她是柏拉图的追随者，因此他舍不得用肉体关系玷污她哪怕一根毫毛。”

贝死于1892年的一场事故。参加威洛比·德·布洛克勋爵举办的米德兰运动员杯时，他在议会障碍赛中坠马身亡。皇后没有发来任何吊唁，夏洛特感到讽刺而悲哀。当我询问她是否还存有两人通信时，她不耐烦地起身走开数分钟，拿回了一个陈旧的匣子，叮叮当当地往我前方的桌面上倒出了一枚戒指、一对袖扣、一只吊坠盒。“其他的已被我销毁，”她对我说，“你把这些也拿走吧，越远越好，别让他有得以怀念那女人的机会。”

注：

  1. 出自《旧约·传道书》。




	9. 争议

贝的妻子夏洛特将他视作皇后的爱情俘虏，但他并非唯一的一个。在皇后的运动狂热因妹妹前两西西里王后玛丽·索菲亚散步谣言引发的争吵而收场后，她对一种快餐式浪漫游戏的兴趣大增，乐此不疲。她与假面舞会上邂逅的弗雷德里希·帕赫尔·冯·泰因堡匿名通信，然后在诗中为想象中那颗为她受伤的心而不断悔过；她用阴晴不定和若即若离来逗弄阿尔弗雷德·古尔尼亚克·冯·施莱本多夫，然后在诗中对他情书里的连篇蠢话大加嘲讽。当后来与皇后反目成仇的玛丽·拉里施伯爵夫人将这几段来往抖到报纸上，用以佐证对她“放荡”的指控，伊达·费伦齐淡淡地说：“如果这算是调情，那么她是为了写诗而调情。”一度与皇后撕破脸的当事人帕赫尔同样维护道：“ _假如皇后其他的所谓‘放荡行为’也和她在狂欢节乔装与我玩笑一样清白无害的话，可见她确实是无可指摘的了。_ ”

我之所以难以用更严厉的词语为之定性，是因为皇后正如其他诗人，那些看似缠绵悱恻的语句往往不为交流，而仅仅是一种自我表达。有时她心灰意冷地重述对爱情的绝望：“ _我已不再相信爱情，你最好离我远去；我永不会对你垂青，你在这里无物可寻。_ ”有时她又心怀侥幸地重拾对爱情的向往：“ _你的勇气难道真的超凡，足以来到我的身边？若能杀死我心中冷淡，我愿在尸体上舞步翩翩。_ ”而那些男人，正如伊达所说，与其说是她柏拉图式的恋爱对象，不如说根本就是她借以投射自身幻想的工具。她始终维持着自己可望不可即的仙界女王形象，吸引崇拜者以爱恋之情为她的自我构建添砖加瓦，正如一位利用奴隶建造金字塔的古埃及法老；而构建一旦完成，便弃他们如敝屣。当目睹已过不惑之年的皇后仍然以无可挑剔的形象掠过宴会大厅并激起骚动时，皇太子骄傲地望着母亲身着重磅绸缎黄裙的典雅身姿，同时悲哀地意识到：“她的心不会为他人而跳动，是的，永远不会。”而玛丽·拉里施实际上也心知肚明，对此有过准确的描述：“ _她爱的是‘爱情’本身，这对她意味着生命的火焰。她把崇拜者的狂热视作对美貌的承认，把恋爱视作技艺，而无法明白其确切的含义……她应该升华至神灵的行列，她应该在帕尔纳索斯圣山上受到崇拜，或应该像勒达或赛墨勒那样被宙斯选中。她回拒粗俗，就像膜拜美貌一样执着。_ ”

玛丽·拉里施·冯·莫内奇伯爵夫人闺名玛丽·门德尔，是皇后的长兄路德维希·威廉公爵与庶民女演员亨丽埃特·门德尔的女儿，当年他为贵贱通婚而放弃了长子身份及特权，以自己名下的一块封地为妻子创造了“瓦莱塞女男爵”的头衔，却未曾想到他们的女儿虚荣到了耻于承认母亲的地步，以至于撰书谎称自己是另一位姑姑前两西西里王后玛丽·索菲亚与教皇庇护九世侍从阿尔芒·德·拉瓦伊斯伯爵的私生子。伯爵夫人挥霍成性，早年，她凭借皇后姑姑的青睐，依靠皇太子表弟来维持自己大手大脚的花销习惯，并为他牵线了日后与之殉情的玛丽·韦瑟拉男爵小姐；因梅耶林事件与皇后决裂后，她用充满了污蔑和诽谤的回忆录勒索皇室所得的一笔巨款很快便被花得一干二净，不得已辗转多处，甚至惊世骇俗地公开声明愿意委身于任何一个为她支付赴美船票的人，后在新泽西州的伊丽莎白镇遭到第三任丈夫虐待。她在三段不幸的婚姻中的六个后代，其中三个的生父身份成谜，五个比她更先离世。1940年，她在奥格斯堡的一家疗养院中穷愁潦倒地死去，唯一存活的小儿子奥托·布鲁克斯见证了她的最后一日：“她可以说是半疯了，又哭又笑，没头没尾地念叨一些写书的素材，有一些是独家八卦，大多数正如她的回忆录一般，只是一些捕风捉影和胡编乱造。一开始是自言自语，最后变成了与幻想中不知何人的对话。她有时破口大骂：‘你私仇公报，为了那女人而设法让我一生吃尽了苦头，到现在还不肯放过我吗？’有时又冷嘲热讽：‘原来我们奥匈帝国的皇后伊丽莎白果然是被神祇选中啦，就像斯巴达的王后勒达和忒拜的公主赛墨勒那样！只不过选中她的不是宙斯，而是他的哥哥哈迪斯！’”

毋庸置疑，皇后曾经的美貌是历史性的，足以与上述神话中的二人相提并论。在弟弟卡尔·特奥多尔公爵位于德累斯顿的婚礼上，她的出现引萨克森人民送上了排山倒海的欢呼，萨克森王后玛丽·安娜表示：“ _我从未想过我平时无动于衷的臣民们竟也会如此激动！_ ”路德维希·维克托亲王则自豪地告知维也纳，奥地利国母的风采在海外引发了热烈的反响：“ _这里的人们都为我们的皇后发狂，到处都是赞美之声。当然，这是不足为奇的！_ ”即便是与皇后不睦的坚定反对者对其美貌也难以否认，向来与索菲亲王妃同进共退的阿尔布雷希特亲王描述她拥有“苗条颀长的身形，象牙般洁白无暇的臂膀”，他回忆说，她精美秀丽的五官因过于耀眼的艳光而显示出雅典娜一般的威严；至于她的走姿，是天鹅的走姿，或者说国王的走姿——她统治了童话，统治了想象，统治了幻梦；在这个领域，她的影响力和地位与一位男性君主无异。随后他又不无反感地补充道：“美貌占据了她的全副身心，除了美貌及其带给他人的震撼效果之外，她什么也不稀罕，什么也不关心，什么也不理睬。”这一评价或许有言过其实之处，但美貌的修炼与维持，的确长期作为皇后的主要武器之一占据了她心之祭坛上的半壁江山。为保养这张皮囊，她采取了最难耐的养生法来与时间对抗，使青春出赁的期限延长到了人类可达的极限。托世界博览会的福，她那本就享有盛誉的美貌再次通过各国元首的亲眼见证而提升了知名度。波斯国王纳赛尔丁·沙为一饱眼福，极尽赖皮之能事；皇帝为息事宁人，不得已将正在派尔巴赫度假的皇后请回。当她身着缀满钻石的淡紫色银边长裙在美泉宫的告别晚宴上亮相，这位以色胆迷天、荒淫无度著称的异教徒之王竟变得像处男一样羞涩；放肆无礼的举动也全数收敛，拘谨得像公学里被拿着戒尺的学监时刻提点的年轻学生。他专程戴上眼镜，将皇后从头到脚地细细打量，唯恐错失一点赏心悦目之处。“他的目光赤裸却无比虔诚，几乎热泪盈眶，”在场的首席副官克勒内维耶伯爵告诉我，“他不停地喃喃自语：‘ _啊，美丽，多么美丽啊！_ ’”于是，他当即决定在次日班师回朝，使奥地利免于一场难堪的外交事故。

皇后的美貌甚至持续到了五十岁——在同时代人的眼中，这已是听天由命的年龄，应该任岁月的石膏尽情将自己浇灌为一根膀大腰圆的火腿了。对于其美貌对公众的感召力，她却从未有心加以利用。笔名卡门·西尔维娅的罗马尼亚王后伊丽莎白曾惊讶地问：“ _你的绝世美貌为何无法治愈你的腼腆？”_ 皇后回答：“ _我并不是腼腆，而是感到无聊！人们给你穿上华服、戴上珠宝，_ 然后要你登台表演一出场景造像（注1）供公众观赏，这难道就是对他们负责了吗？”

“ _‘奴役’‘折磨’‘酷刑’，她就是这样形容皇后应尽的义务的。_ ”以上层贵族自居的儿媳斯蒂芬妮太子妃在回忆录中如此写道。太子妃多次公开批评皇后“不负责任”，而她在公众场合中如鱼得水乃至喧宾夺主的行为也招致了皇后的嘲讽。皇后称其为“ _批假辫的笨畜生_ ”，认为她的“ _一举一动皆是自作聪明，其实不过是蠢虫一只；众所瞩目使她得意忘形，山呼万岁让她魂牵梦萦。_ ”

托斯卡纳的弗兰茨·萨尔瓦托亲王曾就未来的发展与皇太子相商。这一天，他亲眼目睹了与母亲同心同德的皇太子与太子妃爆发的一次争吵。亲王告诉我：“斯蒂芬妮老调重弹，令护母心切的鲁道夫很不耐烦。当时，他笔直地坐在一张扶手椅上，因糟糕的精神状况而干瘦的双手交叉置于前方桌面。我记得他听完，便把手狠狠绞了绞——这是他准备以恶言恶语回击时的标志性动作。”

“像你这样好大喜功、贪慕荣华的尘世中人无法与母亲共情，我并不觉得奇怪，”皇太子轻声然而是分量极重地说，“和她相比，你这样的人——往往是贵族——内心就像一碟空心粉般软绵无力。要是谁鼓掌，你们就大为振奋；一旦谁唱衰，你们就怕得要缩到人类起源的那只蚌壳里去。容我先行道歉，我太直白地揭露了你隐秘的媚俗，也许会让你恼羞成怒——母亲与你们截然不同。她的智慧和理性足以超越这一切，所以不愿意折辱自己本身的人格去扮作他人，这就是她天性的纯笃过人之处。你把自己这样一只提线木偶当成响应号召的救世主；原是声波激起的涟漪，却以为是自己的颤动才引发了观众的叫喊。而你终究不是救世主，当你妄图扮演并不合身的角色，才显得尤为滑稽。”

“一派胡言，”太子妃气愤地说，“身为社会中坚，对平民百姓给予鼓舞，这就是生为贵族应尽的职责……”

“社会中坚，”皇太子讥讽地重复道，“多么辛苦啊，社会中坚！要做的只是穿金戴银地出面，微笑、招手、搬弄口舌，不用付出一滴汗水和脑汁就可以坐享其成，将百姓的劳动成果据为己有。我倒想看看，他们还会容忍到几时？”

“你以为你在为百姓仗义执言，但他们自己绝不会认可你的话。你就是贵族，你大可出门看看，他们是如何期盼你的鼓舞，仅仅是你的偶一露面就足以点燃他们的热情。而你和皇后竟然想要白白辜负他们的爱戴！”

“容我说一句：百姓的爱戴根本一文不值。”

“一文不值！”太子妃叫道，“看看你的用词！你还要狡辩说你们有多牵挂百姓吗？”

“我们鄙视百姓的爱戴，并非出于傲慢，而是出于尊重。现在他们受到蒙蔽，把君威看得比天还高，但总有一天大家会和我一样明白：没有任何一种先赋的优越值得自己去顶礼膜拜；人人生而平等。母亲和我不能像你们很多人那样，凭借一张在娘胎抽中的彩票而去索要百姓的‘爱戴’并自以为受之无愧。比起事实上敲骨吸髓的寄生和剥削，你表面上和蔼可亲的微笑和招手，实在是廉价得不能再廉价。你竟然还以为这些愚蠢而伪善的功夫对改善人民的处境有多大的助益！难道有哪个衣不蔽体的穷人因为你的一抹笑容就锦衣纨裤了吗？难道有哪个食不果腹的贫民因为你的一次挥手就饫甘餍肥了吗？”

“斯蒂芬妮无话可说。她在争吵中从未赢过，但她成功地把鲁道夫推得离皇后更远了。皇后疏远她，同时自然也疏远了鲁道夫。”亲王复述完，叹了口气。他在皇后的支持下与瓦莱丽女亲王自由恋爱而一生幸福，谈及皇太子的婚姻，他同情地评价道：“我想，他们的婚姻重蹈了上一辈的覆辙。她的父亲利奥波德二世国王严肃而细腻，而母亲玛丽·亨丽埃特王后泼辣而直率，正如怀有自由主义思想的鲁道夫和受保守主义宫廷教化的斯蒂芬妮。志趣不合导致了两人感情的破裂，于是国王用公开的粗暴和频繁的不忠来对待王后，正如鲁道夫后来对他们的女儿斯蒂芬妮所做的那样。”

“ _我感觉到，鲁道夫并不幸福。_ ”皇后对此有所感知，她曾向费斯特蒂茨伯爵夫人提起，最终却轻描淡写地放下了它，原因是“ _我没有勇气去干预，因为我自己就曾在索菲亲王妃的干预下遭受过无名的痛苦，所以我不想去承担这样的骂名_ ”。当皇太子患上严重的淋病而身心交瘁时，皇后最关心的仍然是爱女瓦莱丽女亲王的婚事，甚至将儿子视为女婿的假想敌。在1888年玛丽娅·特蕾莎纪念像落成仪式的回程马车上，皇后注意到他苍白的脸色，简单询问后便将话题转移到一贯不着边际的畅谈中，而期待落空的皇太子只能疲惫而伤心地保证：“ _妈妈，我是不会伤害瓦莱丽的。_ ”

“那天，鲁道夫进门时，表情简直悲痛欲绝，”皇太子在秘密社团的同僚约阿希姆·利斯特纽斯告诉我，他只匆匆和其他人打了个招呼，便要那位窃取了亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵身份的不明人士陪他到角落一叙，“他没说几句话便嚎啕大哭起来，于是特德（注 2）——我姑且继续这样称呼此人——拥抱了他。或许我不该跑题，但是那一幕在我心中留下了永久的烙印：特德的金色长发比丝绸更华贵、比阳光更耀眼，他在黑暗的角落中怀抱鲁道夫的样子，简直就是一幅伦勃朗的大作！当然，为避免尴尬，我们都尽量不去注意他们的对话，不过坦白讲，我仍听见了只言片语。鲁道夫的话因为抽泣而支离破碎，特德冷静的声音则十分清晰。他说：‘或许你对她的依赖应当告一段落了，又或许你已经意识到了：她不会再像小时候那样救你于水火之中，因为她已经无心为你考虑了……去吧，鲁道夫，拿起自己的武器。你是在自卫。’”

“我原以为‘武器’是一个修辞，” 利斯特纽斯说，“但事实证明，那是一把真正的枪。”

注：

  1. tableau vivant，法语“活画”，欧洲的一种现场表演，模特配以戏剧性的服装、道具、灯光和背景，通过静态的姿势造型来呈现特定场面，供观众欣赏。
  2. Ted，特奥多尔（Theodor）的昵称。




	10. 背叛

皇太子的武器首先是笔。他以“尤利乌斯·菲利克斯”的笔名，在秘密社团同志们的帮助下发表了一系列尖锐的社论、公开信和宣传册，剑指皇帝、内阁和旧社会秩序。他的挚友亚历山大·特奥多尔·楚·梅克伦堡-什未林公爵则以“奥古斯都·纳维乌斯”之名助他一臂之力。

“我们是要接受新思想驶入新世纪的海域，还是墨守成规，直到时代从身边奔涌而过？答案不言自明。”皇太子写道，“然而，从本世纪中叶开始，奥地利就因为上层的冥顽不化而一再错过自我拯救与更新，如今所得不过是一个贫瘠、颓废、衰竭而分裂的局面。让我们暂且把那些由自我认知不清、犹豫不决、不合时宜的服软和坚持所导致的恶果放在一边，关注自巴登-巴登会晤（注1）和特普利策会晤（注2）后一系列转机的核心，便会知道，要让奥地利这艘巨轮从沉沦中解脱，必先要真正地推行自由主义政策，而不是目前这种具有蒙骗性的折衷办法。但凡一个稍有智慧的人，如仔细观察一系列部署，便可在十月恩诏（注3）看似巨大的让步中发现其背信的本质：匈牙利对拨款和军费的决定权被中央议会收缴；代议机关的席位由各省保守派贵族和教士占据；至于匈牙利语在本国境内作为官方语言的地位得到承认，看似一种恩惠，实则是一种挑拨其他少数民族感情的计谋——当匈牙利作为救命稻草的使命结束，下场也便可想而知了。当然，警惕的匈牙利人察觉了这一切，于是使州议会重见天日，民主选举法死灰复燃；保持不变的，是各省诉求的变本加厉，斯拉夫分立的流毒无穷，国家信用的万劫不复。可以说，我们的国家正处于内忧外患的困境中。”

公爵在随后的一篇社论中表示赞同：“我们至高无上的皇帝陛下，既无法抛弃他那日渐式微的专制君主权力，又无法割舍他那业已丧失的中欧霸主地位。甫一出现革命的征兆，他便以对外战争来赎买他对内仅剩的控制力，来交换片刻的苟延残喘。是何异于饮鸩止渴？他如此用力地握紧拳头，却不过是加速了流沙从指缝间滑落。他也许是一位鞠躬尽瘁的国君，但一定是一个庸碌无为的政治家。”这位来自德意志公国的郡王的措辞，比起顾及父子情面的皇太子，更加冷酷和刻薄；众所周知，皇帝青年时期在意大利战争中灾难性的表现和结果，是他在索菲亲王妃的羽翼下收获的人生第一课，已在他的心头永久地结下了血痂，于是公爵猛戳皇帝的痛处，补充道：“考虑到过去他在马真塔和索尔费里诺会战中的表现，前一句话的末尾或许还得添上‘和军事家’。”

奥古斯都·纳维乌斯的假面被揭开后，塔菲子爵的走狗们因当事人身份特殊而将消息私下呈上，得知真相的皇帝暴跳如雷。“腓特烈·法兰兹的儿子！梅克伦堡-什未林大公国的郡王！”他怒吼道，“堂堂一位‘殿下（注4）’，竟然也说出这样的鬼话！ _为什么这种卑鄙又怯懦的行为竟充斥着世界，真是闻所未闻、难以置信！_ ”

向来观点迥异的皇帝夫妇在对儿子的疏远上却不谋而合。对他的意见，母亲漠不关心，父亲不屑一顾。不过，母子二人的写作时常隔空呼应。皇后同样表达了对君主专制的怀疑：“ _有关皇帝和人民的论调多么冠冕堂皇！但是，为什么他们要爱我们呢？为什么他们更愿意将我们以神灵视之，而不是和他们一样富有七情六欲的生命呢？他们把我们置于高高在上的地位，为我们的微笑而快乐，但其中本身就包含了残酷的谎言……我们的微笑并不能把他们的苦难填平。_ ”她和皇太子一样，对三国联盟抱有疑虑，并对新任内阁首相塔菲和外交部长卡尔诺基充满敌意。在杜塞尔多夫的海涅纪念碑一事上，持支持态度的母子同样遭受了德意志民族主义者和反犹主义者的攻击，皇太子因此投其所好，高价购买了11幅海涅的照片作为圣诞礼物，以博母亲一笑。结果使他大失所望，她并未对他精心准备的礼物有所表示。

瓦莱丽女亲王说：“哥哥原本以为，妈妈和他在这起事件中相同的境遇使他们之间的关系终于更亲近了一些，于是对这份礼物寄有厚望，但她再一次让他希望落空了。看着他沮丧的样子，我甚至为自己备受妈妈偏爱而感到不安和愧疚。”

孤立已久的皇太子终于在秘密社团的活动中为自己的才华和激愤找到了出口，自信与日俱增。然而，这却是他一生中回光返照的时刻，短暂的得意后，便立刻滑入了绝望无助的境地。新任内阁首相塔菲子爵上台后，他最崇拜和认可的安德拉西伯爵很快被驱逐，随之而来的是新保守主义的反扑。他向拉图尔上校写道：“ _在德意志和奥地利，复辟者和极端孟他努派分子正蠢蠢欲动……经过长期奋斗所取得的成果，以及一个现代文明国家应有的特征，在此摇摇欲坠。_ ”而在安德拉西执政时期一度十分活跃的自由派人士纷纷遭到清算，其中就包括皇太子在秘密社团的朋友们。为他刊登文章的报纸主编莫里茨·斯泽普斯及家人受到当局威胁；与他一起以统计学方法号召劳动人民联合的律师博古米尔·拜耶里切和约阿希姆·利斯特纽斯，一个连同200份小册子被逮捕，而另一个被全境通缉而连夜出逃；他最信任的战友亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵也因笔名暴露而被迫四处躲藏。

1887年，皇太子对英国进行国事访问。他就像他的母亲，只要愿意便可散发出任何人都无法抵抗的魅力。他被维多利亚女王授予英国最高等的骑士勋章——嘉德勋章，并与表舅威尔士王太子结下友谊。与表侄一样，未来的爱德华七世国王的头脑不受家长信任，为争取更多的生活费和政治参与度，他多次向下议院寻求合作并获得了格莱斯顿首相的支持，女王却牢牢打压他的行动；于是，两人同样只能以享乐和密谋来排遣不得志的寂寞。1888年，王太子回访，身着匈牙利骠骑兵的制服与皇太子策马出游，并共同出席城堡剧院的开幕舞会。在这里，他同玛丽·拉里施伯爵夫人一起，将玛丽·韦瑟拉男爵小姐介绍给了皇太子。玛丽在不得体的家庭教育中长大，因肆无忌惮地与已婚男士眉来眼去而不受待见，尤其长于马术，别号“ _赛马天使_ ”。出于作为女性和高等贵族的本能，太子妃注意到，玛丽举止轻浮、为人浅薄、性格鲁莽，尽管这已被她早熟的女性风韵所遮掩；然而太子妃聚焦于此，希望丈夫也察觉此人教养上的欠缺并表示反感，使她作为妻子能免于承受被这个粗俗低贱之人所取代的侮辱。皇太子的确也察觉到这一切，却并不介意；他已完全被一种莫名的情欲和绝望所裹挟，只顾着去赞美那“ _小巧的手足，纤长的身材，黑色丝绸般的头发，百合花般的面容_ ”，以及“ _小长春花一样的蓝色眼睛与黑色眼睫毛之间形成了对比，格外引人注目_ ”。

“我以为有皇后珠玉在前，他的品味还不至于这么低劣。”多年后，在潘农哈尔马的病床上，已改嫁他人的太子妃以双重的妒忌评价道——前半生的痛苦一息尚存，这份妒忌就像蛛丝一样稀薄，却不容置疑。

1888年11月20日，皇太子不幸坠马。他原本就受困于间歇性的失明、耳鸣和关节疼痛，坠马导致的头痛和胃痛加重了他的病情，使他不得不卧病在床。与此同时，他的亲英反德立场被暴露在报纸上，经俾斯麦等人暗中授意，亲德媒体将一系列对他们不利的政策松动或转向归结于皇太子从中作梗，并警告普奥联盟的支持者们：“ _当弗兰茨·约瑟夫退位、鲁道夫皇太子即位，要求改变维也纳政策的呼声便将来临。_ ”

曾混入秘密社团的密探海因里希·福格桑告诉我，就在双方在报纸上的口诛笔伐陷入酣战之时，皇太子、威尔士王太子、前匈牙利首相安德拉西和法国总统克列孟梭达成的秘密协定被捅到了皇帝面前。他身为皇储，却对塔菲和卡尔诺基新近促成的普奥联盟大唱反调；皇帝勃然大怒，立即召来皇太子，宣布要将他罢黜并发配至普鲁士军中。还没等他有实际动作，1889年1月30日，皇太子在梅耶林自杀的消息传遍了宫廷，每个人都收到了一张凭空出现的便签，以不同的笔迹写着同一句话：“你们杀死了，杀死了这个全智之人、这个无辜者、缪斯女神的这只夜莺（注5）。”

“我明白您的疑问，大人，”福格桑对我说，“在整个过程中，阅读着那些文字，我也曾自我拷问：我是否充当了杀死阿基米德的罗马士兵的角色，参与了愚昧和傲慢对一个敏锐之人的迫害，阻碍了一个更加光明和美好的世界的到来？但后来我听到的对话，以及日后发展的印证，让我对自己的行动坚信不疑。”

他告诉我，父子对峙时，皇帝问皇太子是否想知道这些文件如何到了他的手里。“皇太子没有回话，但他的表情说明了一切。当我出现时，他的面容就像遭遇犹大背叛的耶稣一般克制。但这时，进来了一个身材高挑的长发男人——正是据说最近因身份暴露而四处躲藏的亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵。皇太子顿时面色惨白，浑身颤抖，瘫倒在地。”

“还有你吗，特德（注6）？”他嘶哑地喊道。

“公爵冰冷地微笑了，几乎是睥睨着皇太子。他单膝蹲下，猛地抓着皇太子的前襟，将他的上半身拽起来。随后他嘲笑了皇太子的幼稚，他逼他‘想想罗斯柴尔德的钻营，想想范德比尔特的谋划，想想罗伯斯庇尔的下场’，他说，皇太子仍然不明白自己对抗的是什么；不是贵族及其后代，而是‘贵族’这个发明的背后一种从‘文明’的概念诞生开始就被封圣的要素。‘你在与人性对抗，’他说，‘就算被称为贵族的人悉数吊死在路灯上，就算这个名词不复存在，总会有另一种掠食者占据这个空悬的生态位，他们曾经是革命军的将领、新政府的官员、工商会的主席。’”

皇后对正在酝酿的惨剧并无预见，她正忙于为瓦莱丽女亲王和托斯卡纳的弗兰茨·萨尔瓦托亲王筹备婚事。当皇后正式向皇太子宣布两人订婚的喜讯时，后者并未表现出他们想象中的敌意，而对这位他从小嫉妒和排斥的妹妹真诚地表示了祝贺。“ _这使我很欣慰，有生以来第一次搂住了他的脖子，_ ”瓦莱丽女亲王动情地说，“ _可怜的哥哥！他有一颗温暖和需要爱的心。他也拥抱了我，并以亲密的手足之情吻了我——我可以感到，他对于得到我的爱十分开心，因为在平时，这种爱在恐惧和羞涩面前几乎被窒息。妈妈请他在我们需要依靠时善待我们，并永远善待我们。他当即发誓保证，那么纯真、那么亲切。妈妈听了，在他额头上划十字说，上帝会为他降恩并带来幸福，并向他重申自己对他的爱，他不住地亲吻妈妈的手，感动得不住地抽泣。_ ”

然而当他想要扑进皇后的怀中时，后者的反应让气氛一落千丈。

“她后退了一步，”旁观的伊达告诉我，“就像被海浪迎面击中似的，后退了一步。”

皇太子彻底崩溃了：他前所未有地看清了自己的无助和无力。他以为是莫逆之交的亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵是德国的间谍，他以为是此生真爱的蜜西·卡仕柏是警察的眼线，他对母亲最后一丝卑微的侥幸也被击得粉碎，而他的精神也伴随着身体和事业的倒塌而无可挽回地坠落。“我什么也无法改变，”他在写给安德拉西伯爵的遗书中说，“原谅我——这个无能和怯懦之人——破坏您对我作为拯救者的最后一点期望。走到水火不容的田地，只有某一方死去才能结束争斗。不幸的是，我最终发现，我唯一能做的竟然是杀死自己。当我的骸骨化作石头，或许能用以敲打那些残留于世盘旋不去的、君主专制的余孽和幽灵。”

圣诞节后，他向斯泽普斯写信：“ _这是暴风雨前的宁静。_ ”随后，他身穿普鲁士军服，照常参加了维也纳大使馆为庆祝威廉二世生日举办的宴会；当太子妃不客气地催促他为她取来一件貂皮大衣时，他微笑着表示：“ _这也许就是你对我说的最后一句话。_ ”

“我没有在意，”太子妃回忆道，“他常常胡言乱语，我已见怪不怪了。”

事发前一周，皇太子邀请了科堡的菲利普·冯·萨克森-科堡-哥达公爵和约瑟夫·霍约斯-斯普林岑斯坦伯爵一同去打猎。据说，皇太子看起来一切正常，喝了很多酒，说话很风趣，吃了 _很简单的饭菜——汤、鹅肝派、烤牛肉、鹿肉和糕点。_ 第二天凌晨，皇太子告诉贴身男仆约翰·罗谢克，他要小憩一小时，期间请他去准备马车，到时再来唤醒自己。当罗谢克奉命前往时，却发现大门紧锁且无人应答。“我突然有一种不祥的预感，于是我飞奔到霍约斯伯爵的工人小屋，请他帮忙。一开始，伯爵没太当一回事：‘ _他可能睡得太沉了。_ ’敲门后，他怀疑皇太子一氧化碳中毒，于是和公爵一同破门而入，由我进入卧室查看。”

迎接他的是皇太子和玛丽的尸体。

“太可怕了，”罗谢克惊魂未定地说，“真相远比公布的结果更可怕。”

注：

  1. 1860年6月16日，普鲁士摄政王威廉与拿破仑三世在巴登-巴登举行会晤。后者为侵占莱茵河左岸领土而以其他德意志小国为祭品进行贿赂，被前者拒绝。从此，普鲁士成为全德意志代表。
  2. 1860年7月26日，弗兰茨·约瑟夫一世与摄政王威廉在特普利策举行会晤，两者就法国和撒丁王国达成口头协议，约定一方在进军或被进军时，另一方需提供军事援助。
  3. 1860年10月20日，弗兰茨·约瑟夫一世迫于匈牙利自由派的压力而颁布恩诏，准许帝国的各民族区享有一定自治权。
  4. Großherzogliche Hoheit，用于称呼德意志公国王室的非执政成员，区别于前文中出现过的“陛下（Kaiserliche und Königliche Hoheit）”，用于称呼国君和王储。
  5. 出自欧里庇得斯的悲剧《帕拉墨得斯》。
  6. 改写自莎士比亚的悲剧《恺撒大帝》中恺撒遇刺时，面对背叛自己的挚友布鲁图斯时说出的最后一句话：“Et tu, Brute?（还有你吗，布鲁图斯？）”




	11. 真相

“我不认为那是严格意义上的殉情，”谈起梅耶林的惨剧，皇太子的长期情人蜜西·卡仕柏告诉我，“他只不过太过迫切地想要逃离这个世界、想要寻找一点温暖，以至于慌不择路、饥不择食。我拒绝了他，他唯一的选择便是那个被罗曼蒂克小说冲昏头脑以至于无法对自己的作为负责的小姑娘。”蜜西在维也纳第四区拥有一套三层别墅，曾获赠十余万现金；1907年，她死于梅毒导致的脊髓硬化。

事件发生后，玛丽的母亲海伦·韦瑟拉男爵夫人求见皇后。她对情况一无所知，只知道自己的女儿被皇太子带走后许久未归。“她情绪激动，嚎啕大哭，”伊达表示，“被挡在门外时，她不住地哀号：‘ _我失踪的女儿，只有她才能还给我！_ ’”

“很不幸，”皇后庄严而轻柔地说，“ _您的女儿已经去世了。_ ”

男爵夫人顿时爆发出一声更加凄厉的哀号。

“ _我的孩子啊！我的好孩子！_ ”

“ _但是您知道鲁道夫也死了吗？_ ”皇后提高声音说。

“听罢，她又惊又惧，整个人一晃便跪倒在地，双手猛地抠住地毯，”伊达说，“她的第一反应也是自己的女儿害死了皇太子陛下。”

“ _我可怜的孩子！_ ”男爵夫人尖叫，“ _她做了些什么？她做了些什么！_ ”

根据御医赫尔曼·冯·维德霍夫博士对现场的描述，玛丽“ _躺在床上，四肢伸展，双手合十，手握一枝玫瑰；鲁道夫呈半坐姿势，一手下垂，手枪掉落在地板上，酒杯中残留有白兰地。两人头上均有枪伤，鲁道夫头骨破裂，子弹从太阳穴一侧射入再由另一侧穿出。_ ”然而在此之前，宫廷流传着由第一目击者罗谢克提供的另一种说法，即皇太子是中毒身亡的，而玛丽的尸体上遍布淤青，死前曾遭殴打。“我不明白他为什么会搞错，”博士的验尸报告公布后，霍约斯伯爵抱怨，“当时，罗谢克在里面呆了很久才出来；维德霍夫博士说他一半的头盖骨都被打飞了，这么大的伤口，根本不可能看走眼。”

1946年，苏联占领军光顾了玛丽所在的海利根克罗伊茨修道院墓地。他们撬开了她的花岗岩墓穴盖板并打开了铜棺材，试图搜刮其中的陪葬物。当神父们在军队撤离后尝试修复时，发现她的头骨上并没有弹孔。有人查阅教廷的档案后声称，当时的驻维也纳圣座大使路易吉·加林伯蒂的调查显示，那把手枪只打出了一发子弹，而推定中的另一颗子弹始终未被发现。

“霍约斯伯爵并没有亲眼看见现场的状况，”罗谢克告诉我，“只有我进入了卧室，随后是维德霍夫博士。他给的结果不过是皇帝陛下相对而言更愿意看到的结果。瞻仰遗体时，皇太子的脑门上缠着白布，说是为了遮挡破碎的颅骨，但谁知道那下面到底是什么呢？”

“所以，公开的说法是一个谎言？”我问。

“真相毫无疑问是个丑闻，”他犹豫片刻，又说，“有一个秘密，我已保守终生，而今寿命已尽，想来已是一无所有，因此无所畏惧了。请告诉我，在死人的国度中，我是否能得到您的庇护？”

我向他保证，在至福乐土的平原上，没有任何一种来自塔塔洛斯的力量能来打扰他；那里不会有积雪、不会有惨重的暴雨、也不会有绵绵的阴雨，只有大洋发出轻捷的阵阵西风，予人以永宁（注1）。

“的确，皇太子和男爵小姐并非中弹身亡的。我并没有闻到枪击现场那种浓重的血腥味和火药味。男爵小姐卧倒在床上，脸上青紫和鲜红交织，身边洒落着碎裂的酒瓶残骸。皇太子右手肘撑在扶手上，身体向左侧斜靠在沙发上，双腿僵直，头向右后方歪着，至死也没闭上眼睛，直愣愣地看着前方；嘴唇乌黑，是中毒的表现。在我迈出门厅的同时，突然在余光里看见之前被遮挡的死角中立着一个人，正似笑非笑地望着我。我退到身后墙壁上，险些大叫出来——他伸出一根手指，做了一个噤声的手势。”

“那个人长什么样？”我问。

“很高，也很英俊，穿着黑色佛若克礼服外衣，没有打领结，”他回忆道，“我对他印象深刻，因为他留着一头比女士们还漂亮的及胸直发，颜色和光泽像宫殿天花板上的金箔。不过，他看上去很阴郁，令人不敢直视。我直觉，他身上游荡着一种非人类的气息，冰冷的蓝色眼睛里游荡着邪恶的绿光，像某种高贵又残忍的野兽——像是狼……”

“我保证，”这个人淡淡地说，“您不会想向任何人提起我的。”

“我鼓起勇气，结结巴巴地告诉他，门外就站着科堡的菲利普公爵和霍约斯伯爵。他听了只是笑了笑，然后我突然感到手里多了件东西，低头一看，竟然是一把沾血的枪！我吓得大叫一声，把它甩得老远。他笑得更大声了，问我，想不想物归原主？请原谅，我当然求他放过我。他微微俯下身，用玩味的目光看着我：‘当然，罗谢克先生，当然，我会让您如愿的。不过，在此之前请告诉我，您是否会对其他人透露一些毫无意义的细节？’”

“不，”罗谢克说，“我不会……”

“他拍了拍我的肩膀，手冰得像阿尔卑斯山上的雪！即便隔着冬衣，我也感受到那一阵彻骨的寒意。他说：‘是的，为人夫、为人父者，当不拘小节。’我听出他在拿家人的命来威胁我，顿时什么都不顾了，要不是被他牢牢拎着后领，恐怕早已跪地不起！他身上有一股百合花和剑兰花的味道——死亡的气息。当我看到他出现在葬礼贵宾之列时，我吓得差点背过气去！后来我得知，他就是皇太子常提起的‘特德’，梅克伦堡-什未林的亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵殿下。”

“那么，我来告诉你发生了什么，”公爵愉快地说，“皇太子陛下失去了理智，将那个可怜的姑娘活活打死——她哀切地叫了好久，像只刚出生不久的小猫，听在耳中，实在是令人厌烦，直到他用香槟瓶底给了她脑门最后一击。随后他恢复了正常，被眼前鲜血淋漓的惨状吓坏了，要我帮他从这个噩梦中清醒。请问，罗谢克先生，我又能做什么呢？我难道能让死者复生吗？我只能告诉他：‘鲁道夫，你已经醒来，你的生活就在噩梦之中！’后面的事，你也能猜到了。写下几份遗书后，他便服毒自尽了。”

“谁提供的？”我问。

“据公爵说，是安娜斯塔西娅·冯·温普芬伯爵夫人。”

温普芬伯爵夫人别号“拉里卡达夫人”，是皇太子和他的贵族朋友们经常光顾的沙龙女主人，为上层人士秘密张罗一些特殊服务。她是个美丽而颇具手腕和野心的女子，来自一个被边缘化的希腊望族，父亲是一位外交官、银行家兼慈善家，曾任希腊驻维也纳总领事，西蒙·冯·辛纳斯·楚·霍多什-基兹迪亚男爵。早年，他与宫廷关系密切，一度出资协助奥地利从石勒苏益格-荷尔斯泰因撤兵；1864年后，由于一些不为人知的因素，他在皇帝身边的地位迅速下降。梅耶林事发前一日，她被看见与玛丽·韦瑟拉一同登上了一辆开往梅耶林的马车；2月24日，大概三周之后，她服用同一种毒药自杀了。

“出于什么动机？”我又问。

“复仇，”罗谢克打了一个寒颤，“公爵告诉我，她是为了向皇帝复仇。”

“天堂的怒火，不如由爱转恨的怨怼；地狱的复仇，亦不如女人受辱的狂暴（注2）。”公爵说。

罗谢克向我转述了他的话：现任皇帝的白发和政治气氛的肃杀，让维也纳人忘记了霍夫堡宫镀金的光辉下藏污纳垢的本质。曾经寻欢作乐过程中诞生的笑语和哀怨，因不得供养而偃旗息鼓，潜伏在地毯的灰尘中休养生息，等待下一位风流皇子的召唤。大约四十年前，在私人舞会还用一道红丝绒帘子将男女隔开以盲选舞伴的时候，年轻的皇帝就是从鞋袜的细节分辨佳人的高手。他贴近舞伴的程度堪称不雅，贵女们不得不频繁更换配饰来逃避他的垂青，因此他一度成为欧洲鞋匠们的公敌。希腊银行家们渴望与奥地利建立贸易关系来重振自己所持股票的雄风，因此在皇帝成婚后，他们依照历朝历代的潜规则，向他进贡了自己的美丽女儿作为光荣的帝国情人。而她们既非铁石心肠的女杰，又非没心没肺的玩偶，很快陷入了争风吃醋的局面，坚信自己才是姐妹中更得偏爱的那一个。某一天，其中一人突然登门，撞破了皇帝与另一人私会的场景；次日，她身揣巨石，在多瑙河投水自尽。这些银行家中为首的两位，一位姓辛纳斯，一位姓巴尔塔齐——分别是温普芬伯爵夫人和韦瑟拉男爵夫人的娘家。

在揭开这位神秘男子的面纱之前，让我们先回顾一下另一起凶杀案。1916年，绰号“妖僧”的格里高利·叶菲莫维奇·拉斯普金在圣彼得堡莫伊卡宫的地下室被谋杀，主使者是29岁的菲利克斯·菲利克苏维奇·尤苏波夫公爵，俄罗斯巨富齐奈达·尼古拉耶芙娜·尤苏波娃女公爵的幼子兼继承人，曾在牛津大学修习林学和英国文学。爱卿之死令尼古拉二世夫妇震怒，尤苏波夫一家流亡海外，因此从十月革命中生还。1946年，我在比亚里茨的一个由异乡人构成的沙龙里见到了他，参与者还包括了温莎公爵夫妇和奥斯瓦尔德·莫斯利爵士（注3）。此时，公爵已坦然地（更准确地说，兴奋地）接受了这段传奇经历为他带来的目光。经过成千上万次打磨和演练，他将那一夜化作一颗圆润得令人啧啧称奇的鹅卵石，作为他参与的所有闲谈中的保留节目并加以夸张的演绎，辅以对一枚戒指的展示，据说其上镶嵌的子弹便是当时的致命一枪。每天，他花费两个小时来画眼线、涂眼影、刷睫毛膏和扑胭脂，力图还原自己当年的英俊容貌。公爵的故事中出现的道具包括一瓶氰化钾，一把左轮手枪，一条冰封的河流。公爵装作身体有恙，要求拉斯普金给予催眠治疗，垂涎男色的后者欣然应允。食用了有毒的白葡萄酒和蛋糕后，他却安然无恙，只是“有点头晕和胃痛”；忍无可忍的公爵给了他一枪，他当即倒地，痉挛、吐血不止，之后被医生确认死亡，检查尸体时却死而复生，一番扭打后，被公爵的同谋弗拉基米尔·米特罗法诺维奇·普利希克维奇以四枪击中，抛入涅瓦河的冰窟中。尸检报告显示，拉斯普金的肺部充满了水，他在冰面下存活了八分钟之久才因窒息而死去。

英国演员诺埃尔·考沃德就曾亲历了一场公爵的表演。他告诉我：“ _他的歌声很悦耳，还化了很浓的妆，看得出那张脸年轻的时候一定非常漂亮。我一想到当年他用这样的歌声和样貌引拉斯普金走向了死亡，就感到毛骨悚然。_ ”谈到故事本身，考沃德老实地承认：“像是品味下流的编剧写成的，充满了刻意的虚构痕迹。”另一位当事人德米特里·巴甫洛维奇·罗曼诺夫大公在1942年因结核病过世，为协助调查，提供了另一份证词：“菲利克斯·菲利克苏维奇引诱那家伙上床，然后趁机阉了他的命根子——整座宫殿都回荡着他的惨叫，随后是五声枪响，我们吓坏了。前者表现得十分反常，就像被鬼神附了身。我听见他用很庄严然而很陌生的声音说：‘你已完成为罗曼诺夫王朝送葬的任务，不应因贪恋财色而赖着不走。现在，接受处罚吧。’事后，我询问他所指何意，他却什么都不记得。至于流传出去的那个又臭又长的故事，大概只是他那百折不挠的创作欲在作祟。”

玛丽·拉里施伯爵夫人发现，她敏感而早慧的皇太子表弟偶尔令她感到深深的恐惧。“正如面对深潭的恐惧，”她说，“ _他第一次与我见面，就毫不留情地戏弄了我。那时候，他还是个孩子，但已有了男人的智慧。他很英俊，但总让我联想起什么野兽，因为他有时候的样子很奇怪，不完全是人类的。后来我发现，他很像一匹狼，眼睛闪烁着绿光，攻击性在他的身体中蓄势待发。他会像狼一样残忍吗？我想起了晚饭前我向皇后展示裙子时，她对我说的话，顿时脊背一凉。‘玛丽，’她说，‘今晚你将见到鲁道夫。我警告你，一定要与他保持距离，因为他一有机会就会背叛你。’_ ”

当瓦莱丽女亲王在霍夫堡宫的套房中瞻仰皇太子的遗体时，她发现他那种曾使玛丽·拉里施犹疑不前的神色已全部消退：“ _他是那么漂亮，那么平和，白色的布单一直覆盖到他的胸部，周围摆满了鲜花。头上的纱布并没有改变他的样貌——他的面颊和耳朵仍然红润，呈现出一种健康年轻人的颜色——他生前那种轻率甚至是苦涩的嘲讽，如今变成了平和的微笑。他还从来没有这样漂亮过。他似乎在睡觉，恬静而幸福。_ ”皇后亲吻了儿子冰凉的嘴唇，随后在晚餐桌上当众痛哭。

“ _这还是第一次。_ ”瓦莱丽女亲王说。

注：

  1. 出自荷马的史诗《奥德赛》。
  2. 出自威廉·康格里夫的悲剧《哀悼的新娘》。
  3. 英国政客，不列颠法西斯联盟的创始人和领导者，晚年出走法国。




	12. 垂危

皇帝近来越发察觉到自己呼吸的沉重，他的身体中，一条曾经充沛的河流如今枯竭为一条涓涓的水沟，眼看就要被正午天空上暴虐的君主索取最后一丝气数。他终于注意到，尽管时间流逝的点滴声常为喧闹所覆盖，但它昼夜不息，在每一个不受干扰的场景中析出。是死亡的脚步声，他想起皇后说过的话，第一次为她卓越的聪慧和伶俐而臣服：没错，正是死亡的脚步声。

他又想起自己的儿子——那个以一位雄才大略的哈布斯堡祖先为名的天真青年，和他一样有尖细而挺拔的鼻子，额头宽阔，双鬓狭长，发质细软，太阳穴处的皮肤下隐约跳动着浅蓝色的血管；轻声说话时，眼皮就像陷入假寐似的半闭半睁，声音就像银器振动的余韵。他曾为皇太子的风度感到满意，因为，每个人都从一种贫血般的苍白和微凉中领略到威严。“盛怒、慵困和冷漠的态度是贵族气质的，呻吟、坦诚和兴奋才最为下贱”，索菲亲王妃的教诲，他时刻铭记于心！可这个孩子的眼睛和头脑那么像他的母亲，那么桀骜、敏感、忧郁，却茁壮得像是一把火；当他们在棺中安睡时，是他们最接近皇后与皇太子的一刻。他们为什么不肯以皇宫精心打造的面貌去应酬（注1）呢？用已经过礼节、装扮和程式加以升华的“超我”去发挥感化和引领的作用，难道不比以充满了人性幽微之处的“本我”去生活更加高贵吗？

“您为什么总是以拯救者自居？”皇太子的幻影再次出现在他的脑海中，“镜子里的您，难道不也只是一介凡夫俗子吗？”

现在，外交和国防大臣利奥波德·贝希托尔德·冯-楚·恩加希茨-弗拉特林-普吕茨伯爵正站在皇帝的面前。他正像所有进退有度的觐见者一样，在鞠躬的过程中在两人间退出一块锃亮的镶木地板，仪态万方而克制地对话。伯爵以对礼节的精通征服了维也纳，却无法征服沙场上的敌军。他凭借出身的优越占据了无法驾驭的掌舵之位，严重依赖巴勒豪斯广场的意见。或许是为洗清外界对于他长期以来表现出摇摆不定和优柔寡断的指责，他一反常态，在七月危机期间猪突豨勇。那一刻，皇帝突然听见了死亡那响彻霍夫堡宫的脚步声，前所未有地激嚁而清厉。这也许就是他的连襟两西西里的弗朗切斯科二世国王在加埃塔听见过的声音，也是他的皇弟墨西哥的马西米连诺一世皇帝在克雷塔罗听见过的声音，亦是他的表亲巴伐利亚的路德维希二世国王在施塔恩贝格听见过的声音。

“这么说来，终究是那帮满世界乱跑的强盗们赢啦。”他自言自语。

皇帝的目光越过大厅，一盏巨大的水晶吊灯悬挂在半空中，弯曲的银枝条上栖息满了白色的蜡烛。它们头顶火苗，在裙摆搅动的室内微风中跳动，莹白的烛泪安静地滑落并凝固在身体上，像许多位受难的纯洁圣女，在为王朝岌岌可危的国运而祈祷。两根人造花岗岩石柱半埋在墙里，衬托着一只配有鸵鸟尾羽的天鹅绒百褶华盖和银鼬皮的帷幔，有一种教堂似的气氛，不过立刻被前方的波罗乃兹舞的队列消解了；嵌在左右墙面上对立的镜面，无限地重复厅中景象，映出无数个云团般飘忽的裙摆，在镶金的宝座前铺成一个一望无际的方阵。一袭红色地毯就像舌头似的，从华盖大开的嘴部那一排排圆形阶梯构成的牙齿上，向远处的餐厅延伸。那里，一座高耸的塔式蛋糕像巴别塔一样逼近阿拉贝斯克花饰覆面的天花板；下面的长桌上，琳琅摆满了色泽不一的佳肴：火鸡的外皮烤成吱吱作响的金黄色，龙虾活像一座红珊瑚装饰，撑得几乎破开的鹅肝涨得通红，一只擦得锃亮的银质汤罐正在内部液体的重装中发出沉闷的声响；另两张靠边的桌子上，高高低低地摆放着玻璃酒杯和各色甜品，剔透的果冻像女人丰腴的肉体似的弹跳不止。

他出神地注视着伯爵不断蠕动的嘴唇，却对他的话语毫不留意。他对塞尔维亚的最后通牒会引来怎样的海啸？毕竟，在意大利战争期间，那些人辱骂起他来也毫不留情；对一个立志以勤补拙、成为千古明君的人而言，实在是难忘的打击。皇帝近乎自虐地逼迫自己回忆那个德高望重的共产主义者的辱骂——完全是对亲王妃亲手种植的概念的迎面痛击，他的全部灵魂正是寄居其中。他才发现这种他从前以为坚不可摧的东西，实际上就像软体动物一般柔弱和羞怯。一旦有谁将人们出于旧时礼节而心照不宣的外壳打破，它便瑟瑟发抖，仓皇无措，为鲜活的心脏刻下难愈的伤疤，并在光洁的脑门下犁出深刻的沟壑。他还没有执迷到认为弗雷德里希·恩格斯的批评与其国籍有关。“ _一个人能在那么短的时间内犯下一连串如此多的荒谬的错误，实在是空前绝后，_ ”此人在《纽约每日论坛报》上公开讽刺道，“ _看来，奥地利皇帝弗兰茨·约瑟夫之所以还活着，只是为了证明一句拉丁名言的正确性：‘上帝欲使人灭亡，必先使其疯狂。’_ ”

这位未来的革命导师辩口利舌，在《人民报》上批评拿破仑三世在意大利战争中的失策，也不放过奚落另一方的机会：“ _真是棋逢对手！一个四处宣传自己是亘古以来最聪明的人，而另一个喜欢以骑士自居；一个以继承拿破仑衣钵为使命，出战时携带着他用过的锅碗瓢盆，立志成为当代最伟大的统帅，而另一个自诩天生的最高统帅，硬是要把胜利同自己的旗帜扯在一起。前人模仿者在_ _19世纪革命的间歇时期各显神通的现象之盛，此二者便是典型。_ ”恩格斯认为，恐怕这位“天生的最高统帅”的无能让军事庸才路易·波拿巴也吃了一惊，对手要他赢，他不得不赢：“ _奥地利军队不是败于联军，而是败于他们皇帝的愚蠢和傲慢……如果弗兰茨·约瑟夫稍有悔过之意，当去海斯将军那里接受自己应得的_ _50棒惩罚。_ ”在斥骂法兰克福国民议会的耻辱行径“ _是其唯一足以载入史册的一部分_ ”时，恩格斯将德国派往维也纳两位专员比作堂吉诃德和桑丘极力挖苦的同时，也不忘捎上对方的“ _白痴皇帝_ ”。

剧烈的肉体痛苦和精神痛苦同时攫住了他，皇帝发现，整间厅堂都弥漫着一股烂熟的堂皇和腐朽的富丽，霉味和灰尘味潜伏在名牌香粉的馥郁中萦绕不去。仔细看的话，壁灯和吊灯上出现了断裂，沙发和扶手椅上的绸缎套子的边缘已被磨损，门框和天花板上的金漆银线有局部的脱落，墙壁上镶嵌的镜子边缘斑驳残缺。在乐声的间隙中，他又听见了脚步声。一个个青春逼人的少女在视野远处鱼贯而入，看在他的眼里，却仿佛一队流水般送往死神面前的祭品，卑微地乞求又一个明天。他曾企图预防这种局面，也曾阶段性地取得了胜利：在皇后值得名垂千古的花容月貌中，在皇太子诞生后的举国欢庆中；他为哈布斯堡-洛林家谱的延续按时浇上了无可挑剔的一担甘霖。在画像中先祖们的注视下，他的母亲索菲亲王妃和他自己，向这个吞噬性的古老传统以身献祭了，但皇后拒绝了，皇太子也拒绝了，推定继承人斐迪南亲王为迎娶一个出身低微的女子而与宫廷闹得不可开交。不论如何，他已是最后一个真正的哈布斯堡人了，一个时日无多、千疮百孔的老人；苦心孤诣，却一无所获。

这只戏院似的珠宝匣怀抱着一些老朽不堪的物品和观念，与外界的日新月异对峙。然而，这正是价值连城的珠宝之所在，因为，贵族的力量之源及立身之本，就是传统，就是对往昔的铭记和维系。号称要“瓦解传统”的人还不知道他们将要把何种宝物扔入熔炉之中，因为只有足以蔑视时间影响的固体才能提供安全感，而千变万化的液体则不然。失去历史的那一类人，在“永恒”的诱惑前是无力的，一旦相遇，便急于投诚。斥其为软弱，无疑是一种苛责，因为上万年来，人类可是始终生活在大地上，始终忌惮着海洋啊！他回想起皇太子被收缴的文章：把社会从传统的永久管业中解脱出来，从抛弃那些行将就木的忠诚和那些阻手碍脚的义务开始……或许他说得不错，或许他还过于天真。或许，等到革新者们一筹莫展地站立在前现代的残垣断壁上，才发现凭空发明一个全新的框架无异于天方夜谭，而已用上千年证明其行之有效的可靠秩序已被摧毁。或许，他还能得到后人的怀念，却不是作为千古明君，而是作为贵族精神的化身。

“陛下。”

一个惊雷般的声音突破了神游的屏障，猛地灌入他的脑海。不知何时，面前的人已经从利奥波德·贝希托尔德伯爵换成了梅克伦堡-什未林的亚历山大·特奥多尔公爵，在那张堪称美丽的脸孔后面，是一盏水晶吊灯和《仲夏夜之梦》题材的壁画。皇帝发现，自己正陷在柔软的床垫中，肺部针扎似的剧痛；他一开口，带血的浓痰顿时在他的喉管里发出风箱一样的噪音。公爵正俯视着他，风度翩翩地穿着一件普鲁士蓝色的军礼服，右胸的穗带和他的长发珠璧交辉。他明明记得这个德意志郡王与皇太子同龄，为什么比年幼四岁的贝希托尔德看起来更年轻，好像永远凝固在他们上次见面时的30岁？

“你为什么在这里，公爵？”

“您在宴会上晕倒了，”他轻柔地说，吻过皇帝的手背，“我代威利来看望您。”

皇帝本想露出一个讥讽的笑容，却被一阵咳嗽打断了。

“在你眼中，这个场面想必很是滑稽，”皇帝艰难地咽下一口唾沫，“先是鲁道夫，然后是斐迪南……”

“不，”对方回答，“我对您充满了感激，陛下。您给了我想要的一切：三位皇室成员的死，一场世界大战。”

“荒唐，”皇帝说，“即便宣战，也只是我们和塞尔维亚之间的战争。”

“一开始，亲爱的威利也是这么以为的，但我可以肯定地告诉您：一架绞肉机已经启动，无人能叫停了，结局也已经写定。奥地利和德意志会在这场战争中被撕得粉碎，至于哈布斯堡和霍亨索伦的后代们，恐怕只能做王位请求者了。”

“这对梅克伦堡-什未林来说也不会是个好结局。”

“您说的是威利和父兄的利益，不是我的。您以为我会图他所图、忧他所忧吗？不，恰恰相反，这对我而言是再好不过的结局，是我亲自登门致谢的另一个理由。除了我的伊丽莎白以外，这便是最合我意的礼物：两个帝国的灭亡。”说到这里，他站起来，向皇帝的卧榻优美地行了一个礼，随后，他把玩着迈森瓷盘里几颗色泽丰富的冰镇水果，低低笑了几声，像野兽似的露出一点洁白的牙齿：“一种绝佳的食材，如果在它还未成熟时就匆匆下肚，想必是罪恶的浪费；一只鲜美的山鹬，如果没有上等的烤面包干、内脏、肉冻和生菜来搭配，也会味同嚼蜡。于是我耐心地等待了七十余年，结果比我想象的更美味——陛下，您在其中，实在是功不可没。”

皇帝定定地看着他。突然，他老朽的身体中爆发出一阵石破天惊的愤怒，右手狠狠地捶到床垫上。“是你……”他沙哑地嘶吼，“你在幕后操纵这一切，只是要满足自己那些可耻的政治诉求。你并不是真心要效忠于谁，不论是我还是威廉——”

公爵慢条斯理地在床边的一张椅子上落座。他方才略带戏谑的微笑，同彬彬有礼的腔调一起消失了，取而代之的是一种河流般明亮开阔、字正腔圆的男中音，其威严和庄重的程度与皇帝本人不相上下。

“实际上，”他说，“我很奇怪，你直到现在都还没认出我。”

“你……你到底是谁……”

“真让人伤心，皇帝。在索尔费里诺战役，我救过你一命。当时，你举起望远镜观察法国军队撤退，差点被子弹击中，是我一把推开了你。我因此获得了一枚玛丽娅·特蕾莎勋章、一个男爵爵位和一个上尉军衔。”

“这不可能，那时候你才刚刚出生——”

“亚历山大·特奥多尔·楚·梅克伦堡-什未林，57年前，还没从母亲产道里出来就已经死了。”

皇帝紧紧抠住床单的手顿时一阵痉挛。

“你这个……身份窃贼……”

“不，你还不明白。我是加里波第（注2），也是胡亚雷斯（注3）和柳特波德（注4），我还将成为斯维尔德洛夫（注5）和李卜克内西（注6）。我更是你妻子的好朋友，从波森霍芬开始。我第一次见她时，她还是个小姑娘，从悬崖上摔下来，是我接住了她。从此之后，她再也忘不掉我，你甚至无法想象，在那么多个难捱的黑夜中，她是以怎样的热情呼唤我的。在你残忍地将她置于绝望中时，是我陪着她——在拉森堡，在马德拉，在格德勒，在爱尔兰，在她的旅程中踏足过的每一个地方，直到生命的最后一刻。当然，我也见了几个其他的人来助兴，比如鲁道夫，比如威廉，比如路德维希，甚至是路易吉·卢切尼。”

“你杀了茜茜……你指使了那个意大利歹徒……”

“我杀了她？”他厉声说，“不！”

男子上前一步，握住了他的手，狠狠地拉向自己。皇帝发现，自己竟然无力挣脱。

“让我来告诉你：我是污秽中的污秽，圣洁中的圣洁；我是人类终极的欲求和抚慰，也是至高的恐惧和威慑；我是终结，亦是永恒。我是你的母亲与父亲，你的表亲与堂亲，你的恩师与情人，你的挚友与仇敌，我甚至是你留意或未留意过的每一个陌生人——我是一切塑造过你的力量，简而言之，我就是你。我是你，我也是其他人！我是所有人的总和，我也是每一个人！至于我有怎样一个人间的姓名，压根无关紧要。”

“死亡，”皇帝绝望地喃喃，“原来是你，我早该想到。”

注：

  1. repräsentieren，指以某种正式身份抛头露面，履行职责。
  2. 意大利民族解放运动的领袖，1860年，将弗朗切斯科二世国王赶出西西里。
  3. 墨西哥总统及反侵略战争领袖，1867年，枪决了马西米连诺一世皇帝。
  4. 巴伐利亚王国摄政王，1886年，宣布路德维希二世国王精神失常。
  5. 俄国十月革命领导人之一，1918年，枪决了尼古拉二世沙皇一家。
  6. 德国十一月革命领导人之一，1918年，逼迫威廉二世皇帝退位。




	13. 哀悼

路易吉·卢切尼挂在皮带上，百无聊赖，模仿杂技演员在空中转了一圈。

“那么，到底谁是罪魁祸首，难道不已经昭然若揭了吗？何需多此一举，还要传讯我前来受审？尽管他善于狡辩，号称自己没有人间的姓名，但的的确确就是个我们称之为‘塔纳托斯’的家伙。”

“他无法作为自然人来承担责任，”我回答，“因为，神明乃是一种共相。”

“你在说啥？”

“我们只是世上诸多殊相推论所得的概念，扎根于心灵之中，本无实体；一旦被理性所辨别，便获得了无形之存在。当你们试图在可感物之间寻找我们时，我们便寓于其中。”

卢切尼用小拇指掏着耳朵。

“简单地说，是人类的命名使我们存在，是人类对实体的寻求使我们化身为人。从古至今，人都在自己身上寻找材料，对神明进行想象。说我们形貌和性格是人的欲求和憧憬的投影也不算错。我是如此，卡利俄佩是如此，塔纳托斯也是如此。正因为是概念的生命，他在人间的降临自然不是出于他本身的意志，也无所谓‘本身’了。”

“这么说，附身于拉斯普金和尤苏波夫行凶的家伙之所以出现，是因为抱有杀意的某一方定制了他并召唤了他？”

“正是。我从日内瓦警方那里得知，你见过这样一个人。”

卢切尼耸了耸肩。

“你找错人了，”他说，“尽管我在巴勒莫也曾乞求死亡降临，不过我对男人一点兴趣也没有，长多好看都没用——那不是我点的死神。天知道，我烦死德意志人了！换作我，一个身材火辣的黑发美妞更能让我言听计从，如果是一个西西里姑娘就更好啦！大法官，你闻过她们床单上的香气吗？恐怕圣山上的花园也不过如此！”

我翻开埃阿科斯的预审报告，他同样对卢切尼的定罪表现出了犹疑。卢切尼显然是世俗意义上的凶手，但在死后的审判所中，没有任何证据表明他对皇后的刺杀行动系出于主观意愿，因此无法对她的死负主要责任。看来，正如他自己的辩解，这位无政府主义的狂徒就算不是清白无辜，也不过是一个更大阴谋其中一环的傀儡。塔纳托斯的行动模式在此前所未见，在嫌疑人出生前便盘旋在死者及其亲朋周围；交待在他手上的生命也远不止正常状况下的一人，而且时间跨度长达七十余年。如果他是死者本人的求死之心的化身，为何他的活动甚至持续到了她身故之后？仿佛他并非应召而来，只是促成一系列巧合，利用了嫌疑人来最终达成了一桩事先张扬的凶杀案，并用一场世界大战为其助祭。是谁的杀意布下了如此严密且周折的天罗地网，又是出于什么动机？当我不抱希望地向卢切尼打听，他简单地表示：“当然是为了爱情，为了伟大的爱情。”

这个回答令人一头雾水。她爱上了谁？在我们的调查中，这种古老而神秘的痛苦从未对她加以照拂。我与埃阿科斯陷入了同样的困扰，而狡猾的证人卢切尼向他提供了一份认罪辩诉协议，要求以减免一百年刑期交换一个猜测。在长篇累牍的报告其中一页的狭窄边角上，我看见他抛却了公事公办的口吻，以近乎文学化的表述批注道：“人人都与死亡共舞，但没人像伊丽莎白那样。”

关于皇后本人，我得知的消息很有限，因此她的形象在理想化和妖魔化的极端之间震荡。在最后的日子里，皇后被报告说“ _日益陷入了对梅耶林事件的冥思苦想中_ ”，借助儿子的自杀，她更露骨地幻想起自己的死亡。伊达·费伦齐，这个来自匈牙利势力的心腹立誓终身仅效忠皇后一人，为此在她过世后受尽了刁难。她告诉我，皇后对巴伐利亚国王和皇太子接连的非自然死亡所作出的反应，让大家胆战心惊。她久久地徘徊于他们的棺椁之侧，甚至出现了幻觉，多次试图借助招魂术与他们见面。她曾向玛丽·拉里施谈到路德维希二世的显灵：“ _……他走了进来，衣服被水浸湿，水滴在地板上形成了一个水洼。头发贴在他苍白的脸上，样子和他活着的时候一模一样。他提到一个曾爱过他的‘燃烧的女人’，在她的命运没有完满之前，他不会得到解脱。待我们三人再见面之时，就是获得幸福之时。_ ”她又描述了与皇太子的幽灵重逢的心碎场景：“他啜泣着，哀求着，告诉我他去往的地方是多么寒冷，他又是多么渴望我前去提供陪伴和温暖。”费斯特蒂茨伯爵夫人曾向伊达写信道：“ _她已经不是过去的她了——在她的精神上，笼罩着一片阴云……如果一个人在闲谈中总是否定美好高尚的情感，那么这就是愤恨和玩世不恭的表现！相信我，我的心里流着血泪！_ ”当伊达小心翼翼地对皇后表达担心，后者回应道：“我最甜美、最忠诚、最亲爱的伊达！你无需为我忧虑，相反，你应该开心。同时代人把虚妄当作最要紧的追求，这样的世界又有什么可留恋之处？直到死亡来临，我都只能假寐而无法安眠。到时，我将大笑，我将放歌，我将纵情舞蹈，而你将为我举杯祝贺！”

知己路德维希二世殒命的湖泊似乎引发了她对水域的向往。她漂泊不定，多次出海，在风暴降临时要求随从们仿照奥德修斯横渡墨西拿海峡，将她用绳索绑在桅杆上。她认为，人生最大的幸福莫过于航船翻覆、葬身海底，她甚至专断地替同行水手们作了决定：“ _我们都已饱尝人世滋味，就此过世，也不会造成任何损失。_ ”一篇诗歌体日记中，她写道：“ _让我的身躯下沉到海洋的深渊中吧，那里有锋利的礁石，使我遍体鳞伤。海蜘蛛寄居在我的发辫中，黏滑的珊瑚锁住我的臂膀。一条半虫半蛇的动物占据我的心脏、嗅闻我的手脚；巨鳗啊，缠住我的脖颈，让众水族赶来欢娱，不分雌雄老小。修长的血蛭也将我的手指吮吸，鳕鱼凝视着我死灰的眼睛。贝壳藏匿在我的牙齿间；一串串的珍珠，就是我最后的泪滴。_ ”而在欧洲的传统文学想象中，这种晦暗、松散和无序的物质，正如精神病学家约翰·海因罗特的说法，是鲜明、稳定和凝固的精神的对立面，往往是疯癫的本质。

“ _我知道，我有时被人认为是疯子。_ ”她安静地微笑道。

“我情愿她真的失去理智，把刀叉都摔到那些人脸上，”伊达说，“但她始终那么清醒，沉湎于自我折磨之中。这样的一个女人，谁能说她是有害的呢？她把所有锋芒都毫无保留地对准了自己。因为她的秉性而遭遇不幸的人，其实是死于与她如出一辙的自我。”

“聪慧之人就像钻石，只有自己才能伤害到自己。”伊达以格言的行式总结说。

1890年，我为拜访病榻上的安德拉西伯爵而偶然邂逅了皇后本人。伯爵咽气后，皇后遁入了位于科孚岛的阿基里斯宫中。那是一年间最寒冷的时段，她在五点钟便出现在户外，身着一身黑色丧服，在柱廊和花园的梦幻环境中写诗。她就像海因里希·赖弗沙伊德教授一样立刻认出了我。我几乎无法相信，眼前这位悲哀圣母竟然就是曾经艳冠天下的奥匈帝国皇后，可以说，马德拉岛三十年前那颗明亮的恒星已坍塌为了一个吞噬性的黑洞。地质学家爱德华·修斯也曾在一场宫廷舞会上见到了梅耶林事发后长期隐居的她。豪华的排场给他留下了深刻的印象，贵女们的队列则璨如银河。她们和皇后年轻时那幅流传甚广的画像一样，以简朴的衣着尽情突出自己的青春魅力。在这样的环境中，身着丧服的皇后犹为突兀：“ _母亲们佩戴的珠宝都在这无尽的痛苦中失去了光彩，似乎在告诉前来躬身致意的每一个年轻姑娘，欢乐和痛苦是一场难舍难分的缠绵。_ ”

如今，她安坐于冥间的候审所，与作为复审法官的我相见。这座乌托邦式的建筑耸立在塔塔洛斯的山脚下，四周环伺着勃鲁盖尔、鲍茨、洛克纳和格吕内瓦尔德笔下的隐喻怪物，一种人类与动物病态地拼贴而成的魔影：长着人头的蟋蟀，拥有人类身体轮廓的蜥蜴，上半身化作人形的蛤蟆。正是这些狂迷的意象冲击着人类的思想，头脑中的塞壬那富有诱惑性的歌声来源于无垠的未知之海。皇后想必是在此处寻求到了短暂的安宁，就像森林中被精怪围绕的泰坦妮娅。她平静地接待了我：“我期待和恳求您，给我最合适的判决。”闲聊中，她显示出超人的洞见，和拉森堡宫里以泪洗面的少女大相径庭。谈起候审所中随处可见的疯人，她说：“我喜欢他们，也羡慕他们。他们无疑是柏拉图之洞喻的活体证人：面壁的囚徒将火光投射所得的物体阴影视为唯一真实，而当获释的囚徒见识过了现实世界并返回规劝时，被却洞穴中的同伴斥为胡言乱语。一个人，要掌握全副的智慧，必须像采珠人浸没在海中，放任思路随波逐流。每当这时，他们便被迫要与世界的月暗面正面遭遇。从此之后，他们所见唯有谵妄，他们的诅咒便是自己，他们在自己的维度上只能是一个流浪者，既无所谓来处，又看不见归途。伊甸园的苹果已经显示出，智慧是人类的禁区，所以掌握或哪怕只是试图掌握已知世界背面的图景，就是他们被污名化的缘由。”

皇后的这种观念无疑带有浓厚的反基督色彩。她说，虔诚的天主教徒瓦莱丽女亲王曾试图将她从中解脱出来。有一次，女儿开导她道：“我很高兴看到……您仍蒙受着主的恩宠，因为他愿意为您的罪过而实施惩罚，这种对抗并不是永恒的。如果您有意忏悔，便可得赦免。”对此，皇后反问我：“是惩罚，还是馈赠？ _难道您没有发现，莎士比亚的作品中，疯子都是惟一有理智的人？我倾向于认为，被人称为发疯的人，都是有理智的。真正的理智，往往被人看成是‘危险的疯狂’。_ 所以您可以看到，象征智慧的伊甸之树在博斯的愚人船上招摇。”顿了顿，她接着说：“疯狂，到底什么是疯狂？理智和疯狂的界限又在哪里？它是人为划定的吗？如果是这样的话，它的存在便是一种荒谬，因为有一方既做了当事人又做了审判长。文艺复兴时期，疯子被视为拥有独特智慧的人，这一状况又是在什么时候发生了改变，什么时候，他们被剥夺了合法性，被驱逐于文化之外？总之，一句话：疯狂是一种构建吗？”

死后，她不再害怕因为吐露真心而被关入布伦德费尔特疯人院，所以她不避讳地谈论了种种，包括1853年在伊舍尔的那场相遇：“ _假如皇帝从未踏入过我的家门，从未见过我该多好！那将为他和我免除多少麻烦！_ ”她谈起她对皇帝的失望，对索菲亲王妃的厌恶，以及儿女接二连三地在她的腹中胎动时，她感到的不是光荣和幸福，而是彻骨的恐惧。她不但没有像父权社会中流传已久的谎言一样，由于成为母亲而被赋权，反而因为沦为奴隶而失去了权威，因为——她说——权威不体现在孕育生命，而在于杀灭生命（注1），所以生命的主宰即是死亡的主人（注2）。除了自己乃至自己性别的屈从状态之外，她还敏锐地察觉了婆母和丈夫极力维持的旧秩序的荒唐。她说出以下这段话的口吻近乎一个共产主义者：“落灰的社会目标应该被重塑，旧日的神明应该被亵渎，传统的正确性应该被质询，而以上三方面加诸于人的习俗性义务应该被摆脱——所有的主语都是人民。 _每当我看到人民们，心中不由充满哀伤；我多想去帮助他们每一个人，甚至与最贫困的妇女交换，但‘人民’作为一个整体却使我恐惧。_ ”

婚礼当日，年仅16岁的皇后还未意识到自己的怨恨从何而来，只是在直觉的不适中懵懵懂懂地哭泣，为心中那朵早夭的花苞而哀悼：“我甚至不知道它的性质。面对酒池肉林和繁文缛节，我只回想起在巴伐利亚的山水间肆意的童年，回想起在悬崖下接住我的救命恩人。”面对她理应去爱的皇帝，她却更多地想起那双黎明般的蓝色眼睛，那头丝绸般的金色长发，那个就像神明本身一样完美的造物。她告诉我：“那几天，我不论何时何地都在想他。我被这种猛烈的情不自禁给吓坏了！但是，如果我的确如愿嫁给了弗兰茨·约瑟夫，那么我心中难以抑制的悲哀又是什么？”这份悲哀的莫名一直持续到了第三夜——陌生的器官撕裂了她的禁地。翌日清晨，当被迫展示年轻夫妻的最新成果时，她含着屈辱的泪水，“才意识到我失去的是什么，才了解到我真正的激情。”

“原来，我失去的是自由，我爱上的是另一个人。”皇后说。

注：

  1. 出自西蒙娜·德·波伏娃的专著《第二性》。
  2. 出自D.H. 劳伦斯的小说《螣蛇》。




	14. 终曲

歌剧院内一片漆黑，只有寥寥数人。这是玛丽娅·卡拉斯的新剧在威尼斯的首演彩排，此前名不见经传的年轻女演员受到指挥家图里奥·塞拉芬的赏识和提拔，将在理查德·瓦格纳的《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》中饰演伊索尔德一角。我在空荡荡的池座前排找到了本故事中的塔纳托斯：一个来头不明的人形概念，在接连带走了路德维希二世、鲁道夫皇太子和伊丽莎白皇后之后，再由第一次世界大战索取了上千万人性命。之后，他的行为模式恢复正常，前不久在加州乔拉梅466号公路上，从一辆定制款保时捷550的残骸中拖出了一个名叫詹姆斯·迪恩的年轻演员。当我在他身边落座，这位相比同类而言异常美丽却又异常残忍的死神微微侧过脸，目光仍锁定于舞台，在唇边竖起一根手指，预先阻止了我的发言。

此时，剧情进展到死神们普遍最喜欢的一幕。卡拉斯小姐饰演的女主角正表演到题为《爱之死》的二重唱那段“此刻已全无恐惧，热望着在狂爱中死去，那甜蜜的死亡！投入你的怀抱，献身于你，自不寐的痛苦之中，放射神圣而永恒的光芒”，并在花园中与情郎紧紧相拥。前景的地板和脚灯均以草绿色的织布和苔藓包裹，力图使自己与布景保持协调。

台上阴暗的灯光渐渐亮如白昼，象征清晨的降临。借着来自舞台的光线，我试图在面前这位死神的容貌中寻找一丝根源性的线索。他浅色的及胸直发隐没在黑暗中，脸畔被照亮的几缕隐约勾勒出形状，侧前方的微光在骨雕般标致得过分的面部投下几片阴影，其形状的连断和颜色的浓浅，比菲迪亚斯和波利克里托斯最得意的造像更考究。然而，正是那道光把他天空般的蓝色虹膜照得晶莹，几乎和眼白融为一体，透露出一种非人的恐怖气息。当国王的武士梅洛特挥剑刺向不设防的男主角时，他几乎在饶有兴味地微笑。

第二幕结束，灯光全部熄灭。我的身边响起一阵孤零零的掌声。

“如果有人觉得这是一出俗套的爱情故事，那么他错了。在看似呈三角关系中，阿芙洛蒂忒从未光临。故事里有一个以爱人为名却从未享受其实的人，还有另外两人间的一支爱情药水和一场爱情幻觉。”

“不过，死亡为这场幻觉加冕，并将其升华。”

“是升华还是必然？”他轻轻地说，“尘世、权力、声望、显赫、荣誉、骑士气概、友谊，一切都像一场幻梦烟消云散，只剩下渴望、渴望、无法满足的渴望，它不断涌起，憔悴、饥渴。死亡意味着消失、毁灭、永不觉醒，死是他们的唯一超脱（注1）。”

“你迷信自己的能力，但死亡并不能带来和解。生命结束后，内心的风暴会在冥间追上他，使人在死后也片刻不得安宁。”

“他们不需要和解，他们需要欢乐。对于那些病得还不够重、还不能享受这种地狱中的欢乐的人来讲，人世间是多么可怜（注2）。内心的暴风带来了异象，而这些超出经验之物既使人忌讳又令人好奇；对应地，囿于认知范围内的保守之物则既使人信任又令人腻烦。所以，你可以看到，从古至今，那些被强权生产出来对人进行哃吓的怪物和奇事，是如何弄巧成拙地诱惑了人，并给人以欢乐。你，我的朋友，一种审判性的强权的化身，和那些挥舞着政治与道德大棒的人类弄权者本是同根而生。看你们的意思，好像能把一件事物上能为你所用的性质单独剥下来，又能把相伴而生的那部分单独撇下似的！我提请各位考虑这样两个问题：是否有一种不产生阴影的日光？假如阴影不存在，日光又有何用？”

“死亡，”我叹了口气，“你是一个诡辩家。”

“我是一个哲学家。”

“不论是诡辩家还是哲学家，都是我不欲与之争论的类型。”

“那么，你大驾光临，有何贵干？”

“我请求你，把伊丽莎白带入幽冥中吧，让下界之王赐予她安宁。”

冷酷的死神沉默了，没有回答。

“我以为你们相爱。”

“作为一种概念而非生灵，我无法爱上人，也无法被人爱上。人类会说自己‘爱’上了一道菜，但那不是一种爱情，而是一种嗜好；同样，人类会说自己‘爱’上了一种观念，但那显然也不是一种爱情，而是一种认同。人类对我们也是如此。赖弗沙伊德博士声称自己爱上了卡利俄佩，实际上使她现形的是他自己的古典文学热情——她就是他自己的一部分。当‘爱情’的定义被无限外延和滥用以至于变得包括万象，或许，了解我本质的你，应该尝试着换一个更准确的词汇来描述她和我之间的关系。”

“我也曾感到困惑。你既然和我一样是某种化身，那么，看似是你与她的关系，实际上是她和不在场的本体的关系。但正是因为我了解你是什么，你的反常才让我怀疑：是否人类可能与我们——这些人类自己的精神活动的化身——产生爱情？既然不是，是什么让你一次又一次地放她一马，放弃你唾手可得的猎物？”

“考虑动机，这是法官们的思维。你说我迷信自己的能力，你又何尝不是？你们三个蜗居在冥界法庭的小鼹鼠们也好，忒弥斯那群长着彩色翅膀的小苍蝇们也好，太过强求实际上或名义上的正义，所以，只有胜利或和解才能让你们自洽，否则便是灭顶之灾；我和你们的逻辑是不一样的。套用你们的词汇来说，我所得的结果就是我唯一追求的目标，换言之，在结果出现的瞬间，在此之前发生的一切都变成了推进结果的因素。死亡不预判也不论断，只能顺推而不能逆推，既无所谓亨通或曲折，也无所谓胜利或失败。”

“可否告诉我，催生你的是什么？”

“我该称赞你尽职尽责，还是嘲笑你顽固不化呢，米诺斯？事到如今，你还不肯放弃追索是来源于何处何人的力量导致了伊丽莎白的毁灭。是什么让你如此在意呢，是敬业，是执拗，是好胜，还是好奇？”

“请你告诉我。”我坚持道。

“一个人的意志能发动全球规模的战争吗？”他一步步逼近我，发问时目光炯炯，“那场战争让什么遭到毁灭，又让什么得到新生？”

说罢，他没有等待我的回答，将一本轻薄的印刷品扔到我的手中——瓦格纳在1861年为迎接《唐怀瑟》在巴黎首演而出版的小册子《“未来音乐”》。这位在《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》创造性地引入了半音阶句法的作曲家，在饱受攻击时却受到皇后的鼎力支持——她出席了他在维也纳举办的两场音乐会并大加称赞，同意了他的觐见，认为现代派音乐大有可为；不久后，他如愿在她的表侄路德维希二世国王处谋得了资助。在这本小册子中，瓦格纳援引这个针对性的贬义词来回应反对者的曲解：所谓“未来音乐”，是指当代音乐应该负有启蒙未来发展的任务。他对未来的狂信，可追溯到费尔巴哈对黑格尔历史哲学的运用，即历史存在一个引领其前进方向的“时代精神（注3）”，展现在任何领域的趋势和所有文化产品的特征中；未来则象征着知识和自由的增加，因此时代精神便是一种集体的进步信念。

“我就是时代精神的化身，”这位死神缓慢而洪亮地宣布，“我是前所未有的庞大意志组成的洪流，使战争成为必然，更使帝国覆灭，当然，也无可避免淹没了许多人，包括伊丽莎白自己。她拥有我、她认可我、她向往我，同时她又畏惧我——用一种更文学化的表述，说她爱上了我，也未尝不可。从这种信念于童年时期就在她的头脑中萌芽的一刻起，故事就已写定：面对死亡降临，一切皆已注定。人生的整个过程都只是定数及其展现罢了（注4）。”

“——叔本华。那么，她明白你是什么吗？”

“你太低估我们这位皇后的头脑了。重回维也纳后，我们再次见面，她就全明白了。她曾经用希腊语翻译叔本华，还把他的语录加进了给皇帝的新年贺信里。可惜，把叔本华拿给弗兰茨·约瑟夫完全是对牛弹琴，因为他认为哲学著作‘ _尽管有一点道理_ ’，但阅读它们‘ _会使人的思想混乱_ ’。”

“言归正传。对于我的提议，你要如何处置？”

“举手之劳罢了，”他停顿片刻，又问，“不过，你们为什么不带她到至福乐土当中去？”

“我们已经读完了皇后的所有诗集、信件和日记。正如你所说，她不需要和解，只需要欢乐。至福乐土对她来说是毫无价值的，因为她不稀罕。她在那里很痛苦，埃阿科斯只好把她安顿到塔塔洛斯山脚下的候审所；她在那里醒来，高兴得直哭。你还不明白吗？其他事也一样。嫁给弗兰茨·约瑟夫，并不比去至福乐土更能让她合意一些，她爱你——因为你更像她自己（注5）。”

一丝难以察觉的动容，似乎在死神无瑕的脸上一闪而过。

“……我会去接她，”他说，“这是我能为她做的最后一件事。”

陪审团的各位成员，讲到这里，故事便要结束了。但其中总是差了皇后本人视角下的最后几日，让我来补充完整吧。自由之魂在这位巴伐利亚山水养育的女儿的血液中沸腾；天使般美丽的皮囊下，是她强力的主见和激情的风暴在酝酿。她想出走，她想去死。在她首次分娩的中午，她在撕心裂肺的阵痛中见到了她朝思暮想了近十年的“救命恩人”；她立刻知道，这就是她在蜜月期间呼唤的死亡。生下吉塞拉女亲王后，担任教母的卢多薇卡公爵夫人却拒绝了前来看望的邀请，因为她不想对自己强横的姐姐索菲亲王妃在皇室家庭内的主角地位有任何挑战。皇后第一次看清了自己深爱的母亲的本质：一个恭顺而愚笨的女人，全心全意地笃信着权威，正是它刻意培养出了她和类似女人们的所有缺陷，以便拿捏。她在日记上愤怒地挥洒墨水，笔尖划破了下方的三张纸：“ _我在一座牢笼中醒来，镣铐已经锁住我的双手。我的渴望日益强烈，你背离了我，自由！_ ”

在马德拉岛和科孚岛，她一度重新掌控了自己的命运：她学会了用第一夫人的职能来与皇帝进行交易。然而，皇后身份为她的言说所施加的束缚，却不可能因为她的影响力增长而消弭；相反，她越是利用这种计谋，反而越深地卷入宫廷的漩涡，壮大了她意图击败的敌人的地基。她困惑地写道：“ _难道强迫我自己，就能带来胜利？如果这就是胜利，那么胜利者究竟是何许人也？_ ”她转而选择了另一种手段来与宫廷对抗——避世。剩下的日子里，她沉迷于写诗。在这个过程中，诱惑是不存在的。从她意识到死神究竟是何等存在开始，她就已经明白，她对死亡的全部热恋，实际上从未指向某个对象，不过是在谵妄中自我指涉。

在丽滨饭店的最后一个夜晚，她预感到自己将要死去。皇太子去世以后的九年来，残缺的灵魂一直在她的肉体内随着摇晃而发出沉闷的撞击，就像一罐未盈满水的容器。她的心中生出一股久违的喜悦与放松；令无数人恐惧的阴森而遥远地界，如今已近在咫尺，且示她以美丽而熟悉的面貌，要她“ _回到属于她的境域，与她同类的灵魂共享轮回_ ”。第二天，她拒绝了范妮重整发型的提议，与斯塔莱伯爵夫人准时踏上了通往码头的路。一排行道树投下稀疏的绿荫，日内瓦湖在微风中泛起涟漪，褶皱中嵌满了细碎的黄金。她远远看见一个陌生但散发着熟悉气息的身影；当她走近时，他突然一步跨入阳伞的阴影中，几乎与她贴面而立。

“我来了，”他说，“从此以后，我们绝不背叛彼此。”

锉刀捅进了她的左胸。卢切尼猛地一回神，“被自己无意识间的行动吓了一跳”，他在回忆录中坦白他的计谋是“心血来潮的产物，恐怕见到真人便会偃旗息鼓，却没料到自己真的下得了手”，那时，他的大脑空白、眼睛充血，“仿佛意识被他人所操控”。他顿时感到，一颗炽热的心正在刀尖上跳动：“就像放生了一只被渔民束缚的海鸥，它扑棱个不停，就要从令人窒息的大地上振翅高飞。”他的目光只恍惚地、狐疑地、困扰地在皇后脸上停留了一瞬——然后重新一头扎入癔病般的狂热之中。路易吉·卢切尼，这个意大利贫穷母亲的弃儿、无政府主义者、刺杀奥匈帝国的伊丽莎白皇后的凶手，将作为劳苦大众反抗君主专制的斗争中的一名死士而永垂不朽；一个属于底层人民的低贱姓氏，将与一个最高贵的古老纹章长久地捆绑在一起。他抽出凶器，将其高高举过头顶，宣布道：

“ _不劳动者不得食！_ ”

注：

  1. 出自瓦格纳于1860年在巴黎指挥演出《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》前撰写的节目说明。
  2. 出自尼采对《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》的评价。
  3. zeitgeist，19世纪德国哲学概念，或译“时代思潮”，指在一个国家或者一个群体内、在一定的时代环境中的文化、学术、科学、精神和政治方面的总趋势，以及一个时代的氛围、道德、社会环境方向以及思潮（摘自维基百科）。
  4. 出自叔本华的专著《作为意志和表象的世界》。
  5. 致敬艾米莉·勃朗特的小说《呼啸山庄》，原文是凯瑟琳·恩肖在天堂和地狱、埃德加·林顿和希斯克利夫之间抉择时的自白。



Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考文献：  
> 
> 
>   1. _Elizabeth, Empress of Austria_ by Edward Morgan Alborough de Burgh
>   2. _Francis Joseph and His Court_ by Herbert Vivian
>   3. _Mayerling: The Facts Behind the Legend_ by Fritz Judtmann
>   4. _My Past_ by Countess Marie Larisch
>   5. _The Last Days of the Archduke Rudolph_ by Hamil Grant
>   6. _The Martyrdom of an Empress_ by Marguerite Cunliffe-Owen
>   7. _The Reluctant Empress_ by Brigitte Hamann
> （部分，按首字母顺序） 

> 
>   
> 特别声明：
> 
>   1. 文献性质杂糅，未对其真实性进行考据。
>   2. 本文亦非正史，不排斥野史和戏说，请勿将其作为可靠资料使用。
> 



End file.
